


The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen

by chartwilightmom



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartwilightmom/pseuds/chartwilightmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH/AU, OOC Bella is a famous actress and Edward is a host of a late night talk show. What do they whisper to each other when they greet each other on stage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> AN: I am a huge fan of The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson, and kill myself staying up late watching it most nights. After working on my other story late at night, I started thinking about this as a story. I just had to get this out of my head.

BPOV

The one thing I hate most about being an actress is the entertainment press and having to do interviews and talk shows. I would rather crawl into a hole in the middle of the desert than face the entertainment press. But being that I am an actress, and a famous popular one at that, I have to promote my projects. It's in my contract.

My latest project is a romantic comedy with an upcoming male lead, Jacob Black. My agent, Rosalie Hale, said it would help solidify the 'not so serious' side of my pallet. Like I really give a shit. I would rather be working on an independent project or a drama.

So I've just completed the press junket, and am now on the whirl-wind tour of all the talk shows. The movie is premiering next week and Rosalie has booked me nonstop for 10 days on every talk show in LA that she could get me on. I only have one request; that she book me on The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen.

So I have a little crush on Edward Cullen. It is not too hard to imagine. After all he is a gorgeous, tall, toned body, with green eyes that reminded you of an African rainforest, and copper sex hair man. _Yummy with a spoon._

My crush started a few years ago; actually on the exact night when the show started. I was working on a horror movie project in which I worked mostly nights. So on nights that I wasn't shooting, I would continue to keep up my schedule so my body would not get off track. I would be up late at night trying to keep myself busy, reading, writing letters to family, fiddling on my computer, watching movies and TV. I was flipping through the guide early one night and noticed a new talk show premiering. Since I frequented talk shows, I thought it would be neat to watch one from the ground up.

I tuned in and watched The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen. It was funny, clever and witty. Edward was so different from other talk show hosts. He talked while looking right into the camera, making eye gestures and snide remarks. All of his comments had a sexual-deviant flavor to them. It was a good thing it was the late late show. No one in the time slots before him could pull that kind of humor off without warnings from the FCC.

So began my new obsession with The Late Late Show With Edward Cullen. Even after I finished that project, I continued to watch the show faithfully. If I wasn't near the TV or was shooting on location, I had it taping somewhere. I was solely responsible for Rosalie learning how to digitally record and burn onto DVDs. Let's just say she is not the most computer savvy person in the world.

After a few years passed, I have more projects under my belt. One comedy, one horror, two dramas and one independent film. I think at this point, I was only missing an action film to my resume. Edward's show was gaining viewers and ratings, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before I could make my demand.

To Rosalie, it is not such a demand. Only Rosalie and Alice Brandon, my personal stylist, knew about my crush. I have to be careful; if the entertainment media found out that I have a crush on another celebrity, there would be no end to the hounding. The tabloids already have a field day with my many male co-stars. None of what is written is true, but the tabloids love to make that shit up. Not to mention all the attention that Edward receives. He is marked as the classic playboy. However my sources, Alice and her stylist pals, say he is anything but.

From what Alice tells me, he is close with friends and his production staff, and rarely puts himself in a situation that would give him the playboy status. And he is single and I am giddy about that particular bit of information.

This romantic comedy is by far the most publicized project that I'd done, and the media tour is in full effect. Seven days in and Rosalie has secured my interview with Edward Cullen. I am so nervous, but I'm always nervous when talking to the press. Somehow the thought of meeting Edward face-to-face made me more nervous than usual.

Alice prepares by picking out the perfect outfit for me to wear, a dark blue wrap dress with strappy silver heels. She also picks up a simple but elegant necklace and pairs it with diamond stud earrings from a cute little boutique that she frequents. My make-up is natural looking, and my hair is down after pulled back from my face with several small-jeweled combs.

I am sitting in the green room watching his intro on the TV. I am fidgeting with the necklace with thoughts running threw my head on where the nearest bathroom is so I can go throw up.

"Ten minutes Ms. Swan." Jasper Whitlock, Edward's stage manager, tells me.

"Okay," I reply quietly.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you are going to be sick," Jasper asks as he steps further into the green room.

"No, I'm fine. Just nervous," I reply.

"You know that there is nothing to worry about. Edward will be gentle with you." He states confidently. _Hmm, gentle. I want him to be anything but gentle with me._

"Sure. No worries. And please call me Bella," I smile to let him know that I am okay.

He leaves me to my thoughts, but I ignore them and the feeling in my stomach. I just concentrate on watching Edward on the TV. Breathe Bella.

"It's time Bella. Follow me please," Jasper states as he opens the green room door. _Boy that was a quick ten minutes._

I zone out as I follow Jasper to the stage. _Okay, you can do this Bella. You do this all the time. He is no different from any other talk show host. Keep telling yourself that sweetheart._

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome my next guest. She has a new movie Never Again coming out on September 30. The lovely and talented *wink* Isabella Swan." Edward states indicating my cue to enter the stage.

Jasper places his hand on the small of my back and gives me a gentle nudge to the stage. I turn and smile at him, thanking him silently. I calmly walk out and turn to the audience and give my press smile and a hand wave. _Nice bright shinny teeth._

Then I turn and walk the three steps to Edward.

_-please dear God help me._

Now, you have to realize when I normally do interviews, I leave the gestures and greetings to just hand shakes. I have never even been one to lean in and whisper something or even give a hug.

But something happens that I did not plan. My body is reacting before my brain. I lean into hug Edward. I reach for his shoulders to pull him in. Then to make matters worse, I lean in and whisper in his ear. "I need you," I purr in his ear.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Edward pulls back from my embrace with a dazed look. For about five seconds he didn't know what to do. Then the light clicks on in his brain and he goes right back into talk show host mode.

He leads me over to the chair next to the desk, keeping his hand on the small of my back. He makes sure that I get to my seat and walks around to the sit in the chair behind the desk.

"Well Isabella. We've never had you in the show before. How are you? How has your summer been?"

I put on my best on-camera face to reply, trying to forget about what I just did. "Thanks Edward. I'm doing well. Glad to be on your show. I have to admit that I'm a big fan." _Oh shit, that is not good._

"A big fan." *wink* "How did that happen?" He questions *smirk*wink*.

"Well, a few years ago when you first started, I was filming _Blood Before Sundown_ , working mostly nights. I kept my schedule even when I wasn't filming, which left me with long hours at night in my hotel room reading and watching TV."

"So you were bored and decided to watch my show?" He teases me. *wink*

I blush and giggle.

"So, tell us about your new movie, _Never Again_." He prompts.

"Well, it is romantic comedy starring myself and Jacob Black," I pause and the audience starts clapping. "Our characters have a one night stand..." I start.

"A one night stand? You don't seem the type Isabella." He teases.

"Well, yes, I'm not one for one-night-stands." Okay time to flirt back. "But I understand that you are bit of a playboy yourself." I tease him back.

He blushes. He fucking blushed. _Ohmygodkillmenow-so yummy!_

"Well, Isabella, I do date and if you want to call me a playboy, you can. But I do have a better suggestion. Maybe since you are single and I am single..." He was leading the thought, smirking and winking and grinning like a fool to the camera and audience. "...I could show you that I'm not a playboy." He continues his statement.

I blush and giggle.

"How about dinner after the show?" He questions.

_Was he serious? He has to be flirting and teasing. This is not happening._

"Sure. Where would you like to take me?" I tease back giggling.

"My place." He grins, but with the most deadly lustful look that I have ever seen.

But before I can respond, he sends the show out for the commercial break. As the lights dim a little during the break, he leans over the desk to talk to me. My heart is beating so loud and the blood was running threw my veins, I don't know if I can make it through this interview and not pass out.

"I'm serious." Edward states calmly.

"Okay," I reply quietly.

Edward is starring at me like I'm the only person in the room. It seems that he's creating a bubble around us and the noise of the audience and production is faded in the background. He reaches out and places his hand on my forearm. I start to shiver from the electricity that is flowing from his hand to my arm. _What the fuck is that!_

"Edward..." I start to speak softly, and the bubble burst. The lights come back on full strength and we are back on the air.

"Welcome back to the show. My guest with me is the lovely Isabella Swan. She has a new movie, _Never Again_ , opening September 30. So Isabella, tell me about working with Jacob Black?" He returns his attention back to the camera and then back to me for the answer.

"Jacob is a great guy. Great comedic timing. I think people will be very pleased with what they will see in the movie." I state the pre-rehearsed lines about the movie.

"I bet he is a great kisser too?" Edward smirks.

"I never kiss and tell Edward," I tease back.

"Well, I certainly hope not. If you're going to be dating me, I don't want everyone to know what a great kisser I am," he jokes back. Somehow I don't think he is joking. Those lips alone are begging to be kissed and sucked.

"So we've gone from having a dinner to dating? Are you going to marry us off and have kids too?" I couldn't help but tease him back. I love this banter; too much fun.

"I would never," he replies shocked. "I would make sure to ask your father's permission first on marrying you. Then I would call my agent." He jokes.

"And we would need a contract about having children," I reply back with a smirk on my face. *wink*

He stops for about two seconds. His mouth drops open. Then he starts to wrap up the interview. Our banter is great. _So much fun_.

"Isabella's new movie _Never Again_ comes out on September 30. Please make sure that you see this movie!" Edward reaches out and shakes my hand with both of his hands encasing mine.

The show goes to commercial break. I stand up to walk back off stage. Edward stands and is immediately behind me placing his hand on the small of my back. We reach the edge of the stage, right behind the curtain, and he turns me around to face him.

"Thank you for coming on the show Isabella. I'm serious about dinner. Will you please stay and join me after the show ends?" He questions.

My body reacts again before my brain. I move closer to Edward and kiss him gently on his cheek. I pull back. Everything is in slow motion. "I would love to. And please call me Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> AN: Many thanks to the fine fine Betas with Project Team Beta, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't). Big thanks to colleen5182 and CullenObsession114 for the wonderful support and love on this story. Thanks to everyone reading this story and for putting it on alert.

BPOV

Without a doubt, this is the strangest interview that I have ever given.

I cannot believe that Edward asked me to dinner. _Wait, is this a date?_

I have to call Alice, and Rose. They can help me. _What the fuck did I just do during that interview?_

I'm torn between falling over onto the floor, passing out or running back out on stage to devour him.

I pull it together and walk to my dressing room. All I wanted to do during the interview was crawl over his desk, straddle his lap to make him moan. _God, I need to get laid._

Okay, I can do this. I close and lock the door to the dressing room, grab my phone and hit speed dial. Alice picks up before the first ring goes through.

"So, how did the interview go?" She asks.

"Alice, I hugged him," I state calmly.

"Holy shit," she replies.

"Then, I proceed to whisper in his ear that 'I need him'. Then, I flirt with him during the entire interview!" I start to panic.

"Well, at least he knows that you like him now," she replies matter-of-factly.

"Oh, he must like me alright. He asked me on a date during the show!" I continue to come apart.

"Don't panic Bella. We will get you through this."

" _We!_ Oh please don't tell me that you have Rose on the phone with you?" I plead.

"Hey Bells." Rosalie speaks up for the first time during my frenzied phone call.

"Oh, Rose. Please tell me I didn't do anything wrong. It's okay if I go out on a date with him?" I plead some more.

"Of course, sweetie. Now, calm down and let's talk about your dinner wardrobe." She giggles.

"Alice, what did you pack for me?"

"Take a look in your bag and you will find your dark skinny jeans, your emerald green off the shoulder t-shirt and your matching emerald green peep toe fuck me heels," she explains.

"You packed my FUCK ME HEELS!" I scream.

"Calm down, Bella," Rose coos.

I take a few deep, cleansing breaths; _good air in, bad air out, good air in, bad air out_.

"Okay, now that you're calming down, let's talk about this date," Alice commands.

The three of us talk about what should happen during this date. I cannot sleep with him. That would be the WRONG thing to do. _But Oh God, it would feel so right._

I agree to Rose and Alice's suggestion to keep it simple; dinner and maybe some kissing. Under no circumstances am I allowed to spend the night with him.

They calm me down some more; I gather my hanging bag, purse and throw my cropped leather jacket over my arm. I check the time. I remove the combs from my hair so it's loosely hanging down around my shoulders. He should be done with the show by now, and I bet he is in his dressing room changing. As I open the door to my dressing room, I catch the backside of Jasper walking down the hall.

"Hey Jasper, can you tell me where to find Edward?" I ask.

He turns and smirks. "Sure, he's in his dressing room. Go down this hall, take a right and it's only door on the right," he explains.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Hey, you two have fun tonight," he yells as I am walking down the hall. I turn and wave in thanks.

I reach Edward's dressing room door. I start to panic again, but channel my inner Rose and Alice. _You can do this Bella._ I decide not to knock, to play it cool. I lean my head towards the door and hear banging around and a few cuss words coming from Edward. I stifle a giggle and move back to the wall opposite his door. I place my hanging bag on the ground and raise my foot to the wall, bent at the knee and lean against.

Just I as I get nice and comfortable, he opens the door. He looks panicked, too. Then, he whips out one of his signature smiles, grinning like a fool from ear to ear. _I guess I am not the only one looking forward to this date._

He is wearing what looks like a comfortable pair of dark jeans and dark blue button down shirt, rolled up to his elbows. His hair is in disarray, no doubt from him running his fingers through it over and over again.

"Hello," I quietly state.

"Are you ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes. Where are we going?" I reply.

"Umm, I'm not sure. I didn't think that far ahead," he ponders.

"Can I make a suggestion?" I ask as I move a little closer to him.

"Sure." _Gulp_. _Yep, I saw that Adams Apple move._

"How about Chinese takeout at your place and then watch a movie?" I suggest, moving even closer, and raise my shaking hand out to place it on his chest.

He looks into my eyes, and I feel like he is trying to memorize my face. He reaches his hand and covers mine, giving it a squeeze. I immediately relax.

"That sounds great. I have a car waiting downstairs and can call and get the food delivered right about the time we arrive. Okay?" He asks. I assume that he wants to give me the chance to change my mind and back-out, or at the least go to a restaurant. _Fat chance buddy._

I let go of the breath that I have been holding in. "Yes, that's if you still want me to have dinner with you?" _Dinner, sex for days, marriage, kids, forever; take your pick, as long as you pick me._

"I definitely want you," he calmly states back.

He moves forward and wraps his arm around my waist, drawing me closer to him. As we start walking to the elevator, Jasper and another guy are close by. They smile and wave at him as we get in and the doors close.

We ride the elevator down in silence. I have calmed down, and am breathing normally. I snuggle closer to him. His body is so comfortable around mine, like we were made for each other.

The elevator stops on the ground floor and we exit the building, right into a waiting car. He addresses the driver, Seth, who is waiting, holding the door open for us.

"Seth, do you have the number for China Palace?" He asks.

"Sure boss, I have the menu right here." He reaches forward and grabs the menu from the glove compartment and hands it back to him.

"Thanks. Can you give us a little privacy?" He requests. As the partition rises he whispers, "In all my time in having Seth as my driver, I have never had him put the partition up." He looks down and opens the menu.

"What would you like to eat?" He asks.

"Anything is fine with me. Don't you like chicken in garlic sauce?" I question.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" He asks.

"You've mentioned it on more than one occasion on your show. Remember-fan," I state, pointing to myself.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Good to know that you are a fan," He teases back.

He pulls out his cell phone and dials China Palace, and places the order. He hangs up and the silence is palpable.

"Do you mind if I try something?" I ask.

"Sure," he replies.

I turn to face him and raise my right hand and place it on his cheek, stroking gently with my fingertips. With each pass of my fingers, his scent releases more and I take a deep breath to absorb it for memory. He is so warm and sensual. I bet he tastes even better. I start eying his lips and licking mine. I need to kiss him. _No, I want to kiss him._

I reach with my left hand, pulling his face to me, but instead of going right for his lips, I use my nose and lips to caress the side of his face. I let out a breathy moan, _BECAUSE IT FEELS THAT DAMN GOOD_!

I'm not quite sure how long I continue to kiss and smell his face, but before we know it, the car stops. I remove myself and settle back into my seat. He lowers the partition.

"We're here, Mr. Cullen," Seth informs us.

"Thanks Seth. I'll call if I need anything," he replies.

He opens the door and steps out, and extending his hand to me. I step out and gasp at Edward's house.

His house is so magnificent. Nothing like what I expected. With celebrities in Hollywood, you can never tell what kind of house they may have. Some prefer to have something flashy, while others tend to prefer something secluded and unrecognizable. Edward's is somewhere in between. I look around and see mostly woods, a long driveway, and beautiful landscape lighting, accenting the house and yard. His house looks like it should be in Georgia. It is two story, white, Victorian style home, with a huge front porch complete with rocking chairs and a porch swing.

"I like your house," I quietly state.

"Thanks. I know it's not much, but it is home," he humbly replies.

He leads us to the front door, unlocks it and ushers me inside with his hand on the small of my back. I just realize that, since we have left the studio, we haven't lost physical contact with each other.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asks.

"Oh, most definitely," I huskily reply.

I'm doing it again, my body is moving and acting before my mind can scream _'slow the fuck down woman!'_. I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his head in for a kiss. I'm gentle and he is sweet. He wraps his arms around my waist, smashing our bodies closer together. Hell, a lot closer. My breasts are deliciously squeezed on his chest, and I can feel his straining cock on my stomach _. I wonder if he knows that I'm not wearing a bra._

I pull tighter and we deepen the kiss. _God, he is so sweet._ I could kiss him for days. He kicks the front door closed, pushes our entrapped bodies back against the front hallway wall, and grinds into me. _God, we're not going to make it. I'm going to attack him to the floor and devour_ _him_ _right here in the hallway._

DING DONG. The front doorbell. _Shit!_

We break apart with both of us trying to suck in as much air as possible. Without breaking eye contact, he move towards the front door, grabs the doorknob to open to it. He finally breaks his lustful gaze and turns to greet the delivery guy as he opens the door. Before the delivery guy can see me, I slip down the hallway into the kitchen. No need to show anyone who Edward's dinner guest is for the evening.

Ah, the refrigerator. I need a drink.

"Bella?" He calls out.

"In here," I reply.

I pull open the refrigerator and see beer. I immediately grab two and pull them out as he is steps into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind if I help myself," I state.

"Not at all," he smoothly replies.

I have to hold back, _control Swan_. Fucking him on the kitchen floor or giving him the best blowjob of his life, while he is perching his perfect ass on his counter, would not be the best way to start this relationship.

He puts the food on the counter and grabs some plates and utensils. I move over to where he dropped the bag and pull the containers out. He smiles and hands me a plate. We fill our plates, and he motions for me to follow him to the kitchen table.

We talk through dinner, making casual conversation. I talk about the new movie and he talks about his show. By the time we are done, he has me laughing so hard that I am in stitches. We clear the table and I ask to use the restroom. I grab my purse and pull my cell out as I am walking to the bathroom. _Time for reinforcements._

I immediately hit speed dial number 4. It rings once and Rosalie answers. "So how are things going?" she asks.

"Hold that thought," I tell her as I put the call on hold and hit speed dial number 5. As it starts to ring, I conference the two calls together.

"Heeeellllllooooo!" Alice squeals.

"Okay, I'm in the bathroom and we have to make this quick. What am I supposed to be doing again?" I ask, having lost my mind.

"Where are you and what having you been doing?" Rosalie asks.

"At his house, we ate Chinese, drank a few beers, and are going to watch a movie in a few minutes. Oh, and I ATTACKED HIM IN HIS FRONT HALLWAY WITH MY MOUTH," I whisper yell.

"Calm down Bella," Alice coos.

_Deep breathes, in and out_. "Okay, I'm calm," I reply.

"Bella, he is just another guy. Remember, you are not to stay over and you are not to sleep with him. I will send a car to come pick you up in two hours," Rosalie commands.

"But…" I stammer.

"No but's young lady. You have more interviews tomorrow and you have to take things slow with Edward. You like him don't you?" Alice asks.

"Yes, but he is so…and I want to….what the hell am I going to do?"

"You are going to put on your big girl panties and go home alone tonight. Remember that you are in town for the next couple of weeks. You can see him again. Did you ask him to come to the movie screening with you?" Rosalie asks.

"No, not yet," I mumble. "I guess I can slow this down. I'll ask him after the movie."

"Good, now we'll see you in the morning for breakfast. Keep your clothes on. Don't make us come pry you away from him," Rosalie states.

"Yes Ma'am," I reply like whining a two year old.

"Bella, honey, you'll be alright. Remember this is just a first date. You don't have to elope to Vegas tonight," Alice puts her two cents in.

I smile. _Vegas. Honeymoon. Married to Edward. Edward-Sex-Edward-Sex-Edward-Sex. EDWARD-SEX!_

"Whatever you are thinking Bella, stop it," Alice states.

"Okay, no Vegas, no sex, no happy Bella. See you guys in the morning," I reply as I close the phone, cutting them off from talking me out of my Edward-Sex-induced high.

I use the bathroom, because I actually have to, wash my hands and gather my thoughts. I open the door and walk back to the living room. Edward is sitting on the couch and has four remotes in his hands, turning on all of his TV and stereo equipment. _Oh, I can turn some of his equipment on. Stop it. Behave yourself Bella._

"Ready to watch a movie?" He asks.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I reply.

"I have a new one that I haven't seen yet, 'Eagle Eye'."

"Oh, I haven't seen that one either. That sounds great." I smile.

We settle on the couch. Instead of being snuggled up against each other, each of us is sitting on opposite ends like we are in middle school on our first date. _Well, we sort of are on our first date, right?_

The movie starts to play, and I move a little closer to him. A few minutes go by and he does the same. Within thirty minutes, we are snuggled up to one another. _Ah, this is more like it._ He does the sly boyfriend move and raises his arms to stretch, throwing his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to him. I can't help but relax and smile like the stupid fool that I am.

We're comfortable, snuggled up together and watching the movie. I don't think I have ever been this comfortable with anyone before, especially not on a first date.

All of the sudden, he reaches over and grabs my feet, removing my shoes. I love these shoes, but DAMN do they hurt my feet. He pushes me, swiveling me around so that I am reclined going the opposite direction of him, grabs one of my feet and starts massaging.

_Ooooohhhhh!_ I start to moan. His fingers and hands are incredible. I start to melt right into the couch.

Before I know it, I have attacked him again, pulling him to lie on top of me. _I am making out with Edward Fucking Cullen on HIS COUCH!_ He has half of his body hanging of the couch and half on the floor, trying very hard not to grind me into the couch. Meanwhile, I am trying to suck the smell off of his face and the taste out of his mouth.

We are rubbing all over each other, hands everywhere. I have my hands up his shirt feeling the delicious muscles on his back and he has his hands encasing my face, weaving his fingers in my hair. He moves his mouth to my neck and I move my hands to his ass and squeeze. He is kissing and sucking on my neck and moaning.

_Oh God…too fast… have to slow down_. I break our kissing and push on his chest. He raises back to look at me.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asks.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but can I spend the night?" I ask. _So much for slow_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> AN: Many thanks to the fine fine Betas with Project Team Beta, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't). Thanks to everyone reading this story and for putting it on alert.

BPOV

He is quiet for about all of five seconds. _Oh God, he is going to reject me. NO!_

He groans. "God, yes." Then he smashes his lips against mine. We furiously kiss each other. It's like the world is going to end if we don't devour each other fast enough. He leans down, grips my waist, and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his back, grasping him as if my life depends on it. We are moving but the only thing I am concentrating on his lips and his body. _I need him, and he needs me. It is the only thing that matter_ s _right now._

_If the real thing don't do the trick_

_You better make up something quick_

_You gonna burn it out to the wick_

_aren't you, Barracuda?_

_"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said_

_Dive down deep to save my head_

_You... I think you got the blues too._

My cell phone ringing Rose's ringtone and the pounding at the door interrupt the action between us. He stops and we pull back from our kissing to look at each other.

"Oh fuck," I whisper.

"What is it?" he asks.

"My agent wanted to make sure that I didn't take things too far tonight. She sent a car to come pick me up. And, I bet I know who that is on my phone and who's at the door," I whisper back. "Just give me a minute and I will get rid of her." I kiss him softly.

He looks puzzled. "Her?"

"My driver, Zafrina. She's _extremely_ protective of me," I reply while climbing down from Edward's embrace.

I straighten myself up, reach for my phone, and silence it. I'll have to deal with Rose later. Edward takes my hand, laces his fingers with mine while I drag him to the front door. When I look at him, I can't help but smile. When he grins back, I melt. I open the door to find Zafrina standing there, towering over the two of us.

Zafrina is a huge woman. She used to be a stuntwoman before breaking her pelvic bone during her last job and putting her on the do-not-use list in Hollywood. Rose immediately snatched her up as a driver using her mostly for me.

"Isabella, time to go," she commands.

"No, Zafrina. I will not need your services tonight," I command back.

"Nope, strict instructions," she replies confidently.

"You know, I'm not 12. I can make decisions myself," I argue.

"Yes, but when you act 12, some of us have to help you with those decisions," she replies referring Rose's overprotective nature.

"Okay, give me a few minutes," I mumble.

"No more than ten," she states as she walks back to the car.

I shut the door and turn to Edward, lean forward and snake my arms around his neck, and kiss him gently. "I'm sorry, I really want to stay, but my mom says I have to come home for dinner," I joke.

"My parents will probably be home any minute anyway," he jokes back.

I smile and kiss him some more. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and pulls me tighter against his sculpted body. I start to melt into the kiss as I weave my hands into his hair. He groans in response.

We pull back and catch our breaths again. _I can't believe that I am in his arms. I don't want to leave._ He looks at me as though I'm leaving him forever. His beautiful green eyes are piercing my mind and soul.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" he asks.

"I have breakfast with my agent, an interview over lunch, and a photo shoot after that," I respond, inwardly frustrated at the heavy promotion schedule. "Would you maybe want to come to the photo shoot?"

"Yes," he whispers, kissing me again.

"My movie screens next week. I would like you to come." I state in between kisses.

"Yes, anything else you want, you can have," he murmurs back.

I melt into his arms again and continue kissing him. _Zafrina is going to come in here and pry me off of him, I just know it._

We hear the car horn outside. My hands wrap around his wrist, pulling him back into the living room with me as I retrieve my things. I hand my cell phone to him. Needing no direction, he enters in his number before handing it back to me. With a slight smile, I begin to dial the newly stored number.

When his voice mail picks up, I leave him a message. "Hi Edward, it's Bella. I just wanted to tell you what a wonderful time I had this evening and I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. If you would like, we could have dinner after my photo shoot and then a sleep over at my apartment." I wink at him and he winks back. _Yes, he gets it, and will get me if I have anything to say about it._

I snap the phone shut, place it in my purse, and pull him in for a final kiss. This kiss isn't like the other kisses tonight. Those were hurried and furious, like drinking water after never having it your whole life. This kiss was sensual and passionate, like he was trying to tell me something; he was mine and I was now his.

Just as he was pulling away with a small peppering of kisses, Zafrina began banging on the front door again.

"I guess my ten minutes are up." _(kiss)_ "I will," _(kiss)_. "see you tomorrow afternoon." _(kiss)_.

"You bet your sweet ass you are going to see me," he replies with a grin.

"Yes, sir." I salute. Charlie would be so proud.

I turn and open the front door. Zafrina grabs my hand and pulls me out to the car. Edward follows holding my other hand. Zafrina looks back and releases me as we walk to the car. She goes to the back and opens the door, waiting for me to enter the car. Turning to Edward, I smile at him like a silly teenager in love. He reaches with his free hand and strokes my cheek, giving me one last chaste kiss on the lips. _Oh God, I can't go_. He pulls back before I can sling myself back into his arms.

"Tomorrow," he says softly.

I smile, release his hand, and climb into the car. After Zafrina shuts the car door, she turns and whispers something to Edward. He smiles as he watches my car descend his driveway. I, of course, turn in the seat and watch him standing there in his driveway from the back window. After watching him disappear from my vision, I settle back, giggle, and touch my still tingling, freshly-Edward-kissed lips.

"Isabella. You need to call Rosalie," Zafrina says coldly.

"Yes, Ma'am," I reluctantly reply.

I pull my phone out and it buzzes with a text from Edward.

_**I miss you already.** _

God, he is wonderful. How the hell am I going to make it until tomorrow afternoon? I text back the only thing I can think of in my Edward-fogged brain.

_**Glad I'm not the only one.** _

I sent the message and then hit the speed dial for Rose.

"Bella, we will talk about this tomorrow at breakfast. Get some sleep for God's sake; you have a photo shoot tomorrow," she says before she abruptly hangs up.

"Shit," I murmur to myself. I know that Rose is just looking out for me; that's her job, not only as my agent, but as one of my best friends. After all, she knows what's it's like to be in my shoes.

Zafrina drops me off in front of my building, and Garrett opens the front door for me. "Evening, Miss Swan," he states with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hi Garrett," I reply giggling. _I bet he's thinks I'm drunk. Yeah, drunk from Edward's kissses._

I head right for bed and fall into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of Edward and his wonderful lips. Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day.

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I roll over and slam the snooze button. I raise one eye and see the time. _Fuck me!_ Six A.M.

I groan, stretch, and roll out of bed. I throw on my running clothes, ball cap, and sunglasses and head out. Alice is downstairs waiting for me in the lobby.

"Morning, lover girl. And how did we sleep last night?" she asks sweetly.

"Alone, thanks to Rose," I grumble.

"You know that she's only looking out for your best interest."

"Yeah, well my sex life must not be included in that best interest category."

We step outside and stretch by the side of the building. Alice and I try to run every morning that I am in town. It is a pain in the ass to get up this early, but I get my exercise out of the way, and I get to spend time with Alice. We take our usual path and end up in front of the little bistro where we are planning to meet Rose for breakfast. We slow down and do some cool down stretches out front while waiting for Rose to show up.

A black town car pulls up and out steps Rose. She has a look of determination on her face. I back up instinctively, but immediately my back meets the brick wall of the front of the restaurant. _Oh shit_!

"Rose, I didn't do anything wrong. I left," I start to plead.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. But you would have." She smirks.

"You know that I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions," I confidently state while contemplating the obvious contrast to the crazed and panic-laced phone calls from last night.

"I do know that Bella. But I'm your agent, and one of your best friends. I have to look out for you. Do you want to end up on every tabloid in the world and never have a moment of privacy again?" She has a good point. I have seen this happen to fellow actors of mine. One slip and the entertainment press are all over you: who you have slept with, where you have been, where you are, where you are going, what baby you a mythically adopting _. Yes, I need to be careful_.

We all take a deep breath and sigh. "Let's go eat some breakfast," I suggest, motioning to the door.

"Sure," Rose replies.

We get seated, order, and sit quietly waiting for one of us to start this conversation.

I decide to start. Get everything on the table. "Look, I know that this seems accelerated with Edward, but he is genuinely sweet. I know that I can trust him. I invited him to the movie screening next week." I pause. "And I invited him to the photo shoot this afternoon," I mumble as I take a sip of my water.

"What?" Rose roars.

"I invited him to my photo shoot this afternoon." I pause again. "And to dinner and a sleep over," I mumble as I take another sip of my water.

"Bella, have you gone completely crazy?" Rose asks.

"Yes, I have." I giggle.

"This isn't funny. Think of your career," Rose pleads.

"I am. But I'm also thinking about my life and how I want to live that life. What happens when the movie offers stop? My career can't last forever."

"Bella, honey, don't think about down the road, think about right now," Alice interjects.

"Right now, I'm thinking about Edward. I don't care what the press says or does," I whine.

"Don't you think that this could affect his career too?" Rose suggests. "Have you thought about when you two are photographed together in public?"

 _Oh, I hadn't thought about that._ I could hurt his career? But he is a grown man and can make his own decisions too. He would have never flirted with me on his show or even asked me out if he thought this would be detrimental to either of us _. Right?_

"I know that you think we don't know what we are doing, but we do. Just because we are spending some personal time together, doesn't mean that we are going to be married and turn in to Belward," I explain. It always seems as though when two celebrities become a couple, their names get intermixed and spliced so they are considered one, a power couple.

"Belward." Alice giggles.

"That's a good one. Do you mind if I leak that?" Rose giggles.

"Are you nuts? I don't even know what this is yet. For all I know, Edward just wants to fuck me. Not that I wouldn't mind that," I explain. "Listen, we're just getting to know each other. I don't even know if he feels anything else for me."

"Honey, did you happen to see the show last night?" Alice asks.

"Um, no, we were kind of busy." I blush.

"Of course you were. I saw the show and let me tell you, he wants to do more than fuck you," she explains.

I turn to Rose. "I need to get home and watch the show on my DVR." I move to stand up. She grabs my wrist and pulls me back down in my chair.

"Eat. Then we can all go watch the show," she states.

We finish breakfast and I fill them in on most of the details of what happened. We leave the restaurant and find Zafrina waiting, leaning against the black town car. She smirks at me and throw a smirky grin at her. _Fucking Edward-cockblocker._

As soon as we are in my apartment, I plop down on the couch to setup the recording to watch. Alice and Rose join me after getting us water from the kitchen.

We sit in total silence, our eyes glued to the television screen. My mouth is wide open in shock as I take in the events unfolding on the screen. After the recording finished, Alice and Rose look at me. I am somewhere in between elation and panic. _Wow, Edward really likes me; I have never, never, ever seen him like that with anyone on his show._

"Wow," Alice states.

"You can say that again," Rose concludes.

I take a deep pull from my water bottle. "So, nothing's wrong, right?" I ask for confirmation. I might seem like I know that I am doing, and some of the time I can convince myself that I _am_ doing the right thing, but the truth is that most of the time I have no idea what I am doing _._

"You have to be careful Bella," Rose pleads.

"I will. Not for our careers, but for my heart," I whisper.

We sit around and talk more about the show. The girls give me suggestions on some relationship do's and don'ts as well as dealing with the press. _What am I 12 again?_ In all my time in the spotlight, I have never dated another actor or celebrity. In fact, I rarely dated, too much pressure. But with Edward I want to take that risk. He's so worth any risk that I could ever take.

I head off to shower and get ready for my lunch interview. Alice stays, picks out my outfit, and leaves it on my bed. When I come out, both of them are gone, leaving me to daydream about Edward. In anticipation that he will see me changing during the photo shoot, I take a chance and wear my favorite thong. _Ah, the La Perla Souple_.

I start to get dressed and leave my hair wet but wrapped up in a messy bun. The stylist at the shoot will no doubt want to create his own version of what my hair should look like. I take the time to text Edward and let him know where to meet me after lunch.

_**Still on for this afternoon?** _

I throw my phone on my bed and continue to get dressed. No more than one minute later, my phone buzzes with a response.

_**Yes beautiful. When and where?** _

I giggle in delight that he is calling me beautiful.

_**Can you pick me up? Outside of** _ _**The Beverly Hills Hotel, say at 2.** _

I finish getting dressed, no makeup, and I slip on a sweet pair of Steve Madden heels. My phone buzzes again.

_**Yes beautiful. See you then.** _

I smile and giggle, grab my purse, throw my phone in, and head out the door. Zafrina is waiting patiently outside the building for me. I smile sweetly at her this time and climb into the car. She drops me off at the hotel and I inform her that I won't need a ride to the shoot. She raises an eyebrow at me before nodding and pulling off.

I step inside and head to the restaurant to meet the reporter from Cosmo. I am led to the table that she is waiting at. As I approach, her back is to me, so I only see the back of her head. I take a set in the booth opposite of her and my smile that I have been wearing for about 18 hours falls. _Oh fuck! Jane._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: FYI, Rose's ringtone is Barracuda, by Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> AN: Many thanks to the fine fine Betas with Project Team Beta, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't). Thanks to everyone reading this story and for putting it on alert.
> 
> A BIG BIG thanks to colleen5182. This chapter is dedicated to you.

BPOV

Jane is the last person that I expect to be the interviewer for this article. I didn't even know that she was on the west coast. _Press Bitch._

"Hi, Jane," I politely greet her, extending my hand to shake hers.

"Bella," she curtly replies, reaching out to firmly shake her hand with mine.

"I didn't expect that they would send you. I thought you only worked on the east coast now?" I ask.

"When my editor found out that we knew each other, she insisted on me doing the interview. Flew me out here just for little ole you," she sneers.

"Bully for me," I mumble back.

"Let's get things started. I have a plane to catch," she hisses.

The interview is short, nothing that has not been reported before. Jane starts asking lots of questions about the new movie and about Jacob Black.

"I'm not sure what you are trying to insinuate about Jacob and myself, but I can assure you that he and I are only friends," I confidently state.

"Bella, there have been reports that you two were quite close during the making of _Never Again_. Mostly that you two kept company after shooting ended, and were seen around in restaurants and clubs," she replies.

Just as I open my mouth to tell this fucking bitch off, my phone buzzes. Picking it up off of the table, I glance at it and see Rose on the caller ID. "Excuse me for a second, _Jane_." I stand up and head towards the restrooms for privacy.

"Why the fuck was _Jane_ sent to do this interview, Rose?" I whisper-yell.

"Jane is the writer?" Rose throws back at me.

"Yes, she's been behaving so far," I explain. "But she just started asking those types of questions that will get me arrested for beating the shit out of her."

"Calm down. I already secured article overview and approval before publishing just in case they sent her."

"Just in case!"

"Yeah. They know your history with each other, and I had a feeling that they would send her," she explains.

"Rose," I calmly state. "Why didn't you warn me? Edward is picking me up after the interview."

Rubbing my forehead, I sigh before finishing up with Rose. "I need to go. I need to coordinate with Edward. You better hope and pray that her pariah, Alec, is nowhere near here."

"He shouldn't be. Remember, the restraining order is still in effect." I hear Rose sigh.

"Good." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll talk to you later." I hang up and flip out the keyboard to text Edward. I tell him to park somewhere discreetly and that I will text him when I am ready. The least I can do is prevent her from seeing the two of us together.

Heading back to the table, I see Jane with her phone in her hand, texting furiously. I clear my throat to alert her to my presence and plop back down in the booth.

"Are we about done, Jane?" I whine. "I have to get to the photo shoot for this article."

"Sure. But, you don't mind me asking, who was that on the phone?"

 _Yes, the fuck I mind you BITCH_. "Rose. Would you like me to call her back for you?" I sneer.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll call if there is anything else that I need for the article," she whimpers back. She knows better than to fuck with Rose.

The waiter returns with the bill. Jane pays and gathers her things to leave. We both stand and head for the front exit.

I linger back just enough to make my pause for leaving. "I'm going to use the restroom before I leave. I would say this was a pleasure, but both of us know that it wasn't."

"Oh, Bella, don't hold back on how you really feel," she coos. "You know that I am only doing my job," she leans in and whispers.

"Hmm, your job. Something you seem to derive much pleasure from," I reply. I turn and head back to the restrooms to allow time for her to leave so that I can join Edward.

After about ten minutes, I emerge and text Edward to pick me up. One minute later, a sleek, royal blue Aston Martin Vanquish pulls up to the front door. The windows are darkly tinted, so much that I can't see the driver. The passenger window rolls down.

"Are you ready, Beautiful?" Edward coos from inside the car. I lower my head to peak in and see Edward smiling. _Melt my heart with that voice._

The doorman escorts me over to the car and opens the door to see me safely inside.

The smile that I had before my lunch interview has returns as I see Edward mirroring the same silly grin. He reaches over and takes my hand, weaving his fingers through mine before pulling our joined hands to his lips, placing a kiss on my knuckles.

"Hello, Beautiful. How was the interview?"

"Awful." _Not just awful, miserable. Press Bitch._

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really. I'm just glad that it is over."

We arrive at the photo shoot, still holding hands as I lead Edward through the familiar building toward the loft on the top floor. "Bella, so wonderful to see you," Leah coos as she approaches us. She reaches out and hugs me tightly around the neck, then pulls back with a smirk on her lips. "And who have you brought with you today?"

"Leah, this is Edward Cullen," I introduce them. Leah was my favorite photographer and I was lucky enough to have her doing this shoot for Cosmo.

"Nice to meet you, Leah," Edward greets her, extending his hand.

"Not 'The Late Show with Edward Cullen' Edward Cullen?" Leah asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The same," he shyly answers.

"Well, Bella, you've been a busy girl. Come on over and check out the outfits we have for you today." Leah continues to smirk, turns on her heel and walks further into the loft toward a hanging rolling rack of clothes.

I release Edward's hand, letting him hang behind while I review the clothing selection for today's shoot. Leah is pointing out several key pieces to me when I feel Edward's eyes on me. I glance back over my shoulder to find him leaning against one of the pillars looking oh-so-I-need-to-be-kissed-right-now. _Well, by all means, let me help you with that._

I drift away from Leah and move to stand directly in front of Edward. I stand of the tips of my toes and give him a sweet kiss on the lips. Pulling back, I watch as Edward plasters his unique and unforgettable crooked grin. I wink and turn to join Leah once more.

Leah hands me the first outfit - a retro dress like the one that Christy Turlington wore on the cover of the September 1987 issue. It is a traditional black dress, but layered with safety pins all over. From a distance, the dress could looks like it has sequins, but up-close, it looks like a piece of funky art.

The makeup artist keeps everything simple, going on and on about how life is not fair with such a beautiful woman as myself in the world. I snicker and dismiss his comment.

The hair stylist takes my unstyled hair, applies some gel, along with some really sparkly hair spray, and puts my hair in a French twist with a few tendrils falling along either side of my face. Once the look is complete, I review myself in the full-length wall mirrors, thanking God that I can walk out of this room into the next and _wow_ Edward.

And _wow_ I do. As soon as Edward sees me, his mouth drops open and he tries to catch every ounce of air around him. In my four-inch, silver strapped heels, I glide over to him to get his opinion.

"What do you think, Mr. Cullen?" I purr.

"I think that I'm the luckiest fucking man on the face of the planet right now, Beautiful."

I blush and lean up to give him yet another kiss on the lips, smile and step over to the set area Leah has set up.

An hour goes by, and Leah says she has everything that she needs for this outfit, which, I am told, will most likely be the cover. She sends me off for the next outfit and I motion to Edward to follow me. I don't think I can stand another torturous beauty session without him to talk to.

Once we are back in the dressing area, the stylist and designers remove the dress, leaving me only in my thong and heels. I hear Edward gasp as he begins to breathe heavily from behind me.

Assuming that Edward might be uncomfortable with me stripping in front of him, I grab a silk robe and wrap myself tightly in it. I guessing he's never been in the ladies dressing area for photo shoots or movie sets. In Hollywood, once you are with the designer or stylist in their dressing room, modesty is lost. I might as well pose for Playboy and get it over with from all the times that I have been nearly naked in a room full of people.

Turning, I walk over to Edward. "Sorry about that," I apologize.

"No, that was something that I will never forget. The sight of your ass is fucking…Not sure what to compare it to." He blushes. "Bella, don't worry. If something was going to run me off, it would have happened before now," he reassures me. "If anything, I was restraining from attacking you."

I smile and wrap myself around him as he encases me in his arms and kisses the top of my head. After a few minutes, the torturers pull me away from him and go to work on the next outfit.

I sit in the chair as they pull my hair down, apply more makeup to give me a gothic look, and wildly flowing hair to match. Edward keeps me company, cracking jokes and snide comments, making me feel better about the awkward situation of him seeing me almost completely naked. I know that I shouldn't really care since I want to jump him every time I see him.

The next outfit is a black suit; the pants are long and when put on the heels the bottoms almost hit the floor. The jacket is a fitted tuxedo jacket with shiny lapels and a single button right at the top of the pants. The best part is that I have no shirt, with the jacket leaving a very visible cleavage to stomach opening. With the magic of double-sided tape, my boobs are secured in the fitted jacket. The finishing touch is a royal blue silk tie, that is left hanging in between my breasts, and matching heels.

Edward had left to go to the restroom while I was being dressed, returning as the torture crew is called out of the room and I am putting the finishing touches together. I am left trying to figure out how to tie the tie around my neck. Edward laughs and steps forward to assist me.

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, I believe that you can _assist_ me." I hope that he got the double meaning of that.

He finishes tying the tie, and leans closer to whisper in my ear. "I need you."

 _Damn, he is good_. _Throwing back at me my words from yesterday_.

Before I can throw myself at him, Leah pokes her head in the room. "Ready for you, Bella."

"Damn," I murmur.

"You better get out there." He strokes my cheek with the back of his hand. "Remember, the sooner that you get done, the sooner we can have dinner and _the sleepover_."

Sighing, I grab his hand and pull him to the other room where Leah has set up the next set.

The next hour flies by while Leah burns through a whole memory card. She is constantly reminding me to stop smiling so much and to give her more pout, which is nearly impossible with Edward standing behind her, grinning at me. At one point, she stops and lets Edward and I embrace and talk to get the smiles out of my system. _Fat chance_.

Leah finishes with the second outfit and sends me off for the last change. I don't drag Edward with me this time, since they are only changing my clothes, but leaving my hair and makeup the same. When I return, I am in a pair of black, leather skintight pants with a sequined, white fitted tank top. Leah likes to mix things up, so she has me barefoot for this set.

During the next hour, I reign in the smiling, but start throwing lustful looks at Edward, who is responds by doing the same. At one point I'm so aroused that I am breathing heavily and praying that I won't ruin these leather pants. _Drip._

When the set is over, I briskly walk towards Edward, grab his hand and drag him with me to the dressing room, pulling him in and closing the door. Before I take a step further into the room, Edward has me pinned against the door, his sensual lips putting me into an Edward-coma.

All I want his him. I wrap my arms around him in a desperate attempt to have his body as close to mine as possible. My hands are in his hair, my fingers grasping and gently tugging on his beautiful locks. His hands are caressing my sides, gently skimming the outside of my breasts. We are deliciously working each other, our moans and whimpers filling the room.

Feeling his rock hard cock on my stomach, I pull back from our frantic kisses. "Hmm, are you happy to see me, Mr. Cullen?" I purr as Edward makes his way down my neck to my collarbone with his mouth.

"It's a pencil in my pocket," he murmurs back against my skin.

"Well, in that case, maybe we need to get you to school." I smirk.

Edward pulls back and is rests his forehead on mine. "And are you going to be my teacher?"

"I'll be whatever you want," I whisper. _Damn straight I will._

With that statement, he kisses me gently and pulls me in away from the door and allows me to get changed. I manage to keep from giving Edward a complete strip show like I did earlier, but I see out of the corner of my eye how often Edward tries to discreetly adjust himself.

I grab my stuff, reach for Edward's hand and lead us out of the enclosed lust filled room. Opening the door, we find Leah standing and waiting for us. She grins and pulls me away from Edward to show me something on her camera. Normally she doesn't show me any proofs before she has time to edit them, so there must be something important that she wants to show me.

On the display of her camera is a shot of me, from mid torso up, with the focus on my face. I gasp at what I see. I'm beaming, almost glowing. She flips to the next shot, which is of Edward with the exact same look. I look back at Leah to get confirmation on what she is seeing. _God, I haven't even had sex with him yet._ She smiles and flips to one more shot, which was taken earlier when I was in the black suit. I am in Edward's embrace, looking up at him, and he is looking down at me with one hands fiddling with the tie.

Grinning, I realize that we fit perfectly together, like were made for one another. There is also something else in the picture. I don't want to call it love, it's too soon for that, but want or need for each other is what I am going to call it.

She hands me a small box, and I slip it in my purse. "Thanks, Leah." I hug her, and we make our way to Edward's car.

Once we are on our way to dinner, Edward's curiosity gets the better of him. "What did Leah show you?"

"Just some interesting shots from today. I'll have to send you some copies." I giggle.

"Hmm." Edward pauses. "So I made reservations at Motto Italiano. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, I love Italian," I state as I reach over and take his hand in mine.

We arrive at the restaurant, where Edward is greeted like he is coming home. The restaurant is small, only 15 tables or so, with dim lighting. We are seated in a small corner booth, tucked away from sight from the rest of the patrons. The meal is wonderful; we are served the most delicious lasagna. The sauce has just the right amount of spices, loads of cheese and tender pasta. The conversation is informative, and Edward and I talk about everything. I discover that he has seen everything that I have ever been in, as well as read every interview, and that he plays the piano.

I tell him about my childhood, growing up partially on military bases and under the protectiveness of my father. I leave out the part that my dad is now an FBI Agent, hoping not to scare Edward off. He tells me about his childhood growing up in L.A. His father is a doctor and his mother an actress.

This I already know. His mother is the classic Hollywood actress, Oscar-winning, Tony-nominated, legendary screen star, Esme Masen.

We finish dinner and I give him directions back to my apartment. We park in my space in the underground garage, which is usually left unused, since I never bothered to but a car after I moved to in L.A. I rent one from time to time, but I am usually never here long enough, and I don't want something sitting around rusting while I'm out of town.

Once in my apartment, Edward looks around while I retrieve a bottle of wine and two glasses. I join him on the couch in my living room.

"Thanks for a lovely dinner and for coming with me to the photo shoot." I pour each of us a glass of wine. "I hope that you weren't too bored."

"Not at all. I loved watching you. The camera really loves you," he states while reaching out to stroke my cheek.

"You really are beautiful, Bella. I should be the one thanking you," he continues.

I blush and lean into his hand. We sit there for a moment in silence, staring at each other, as I memorize his face.

Snuggling up closer to Edward, breathing him in, he wraps his arm around me, holding me to his side _. I never want to be anywhere else._

I look up at Edward and give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready for bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a quick note on the Cosmo cover that I referred to. I was a big Cosmo reader till I had kids and had to recycle my over 10 year collection. But this was one of my favorite issues, and I still have it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> AN: Many thanks to the fine fine Betas with Project Team Beta, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't-I really, really don't).
> 
> Wow, lots and lots of readers. THANK YOU! More AN below. HAPPY READING!

BPOV

Edward quickly finishes his glass of wine, stands up and takes my hand to pull me off the couch with him.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" I ask to confirm his actions.

He draws me closer, wraps his arms around me, leans downs and traces my cheek with his nose. "Yes," he purrs. "But, I want to take this slow."

I knew that this was coming. Everything that has transpired between us up until now has been orbiting around an extreme attraction. We have to slow down, or we will burn or we will burn up upon re-entry into the atmosphere.

"I know. I just want you so badly," I whisper.

_This is good. You need to slow down. He isn't going anywhere._

Sighing, I lead us through my apartment to my bedroom, walk us right to the bed, push him to sit down, and squeeze my body to stand between his legs.

"So, what would you like to do?"

"I don't care what we do, just as long as you are in my arms," he states.

 _Aw, so sweet._ It's so reassuring knowing that he's still willing to be here, to hold me, to let us orbit a bit more before we plummet to the earth. Because I know that once we make that decision, everything will change.

Needing to remove the makeup from my face and wash the product out of my hair, I head to the bathroom. "I'm going to go cleanup real quick." I shower quickly, and throw on some boxers and my favorite, worn 'Property of The Late Late Show with Edward Cullen' t-shirt that I purchased online a few years ago. I giggle to myself _. Edward will like this_.

Opening the bathroom door, I find Edward in a t-shirt and pajama pants, sitting on the bed, resting up against the headboard with remote in hand, and flipping through channels on my television. He turns, sees me, drops the remote and lunges off the bed at me.

As he collides with my body, he snatches me up and throws me on the bed. I'm giggling at his behavior, happy that he is so playful with me.

"Bella," he begins, laying us down together. "Where in the hell did you get this t-shirt?"

"Um, I ordered it online when your show first started," I shyly admit.

"I have to say that I really like seeing my name across your chest." He grins and leans down to kiss me. Gently, he deepens the kiss, and am immediately lost in the world of Edward's delectable mouth. I notice how soft his lips are as we alternate evenly between sweet kisses and full-on, open-mouth kisses.

We continue to kiss and moan, losing ourselves in the kisses.

My fingers tangle themselves in his luscious locks as his mouth and tongue navigate over my body. He is nipping, licking and sucking his way down my neck and over my collarbone. He pulls my t-shirt down to reach the tops of my breasts, his hands molding and palming my mounds.

"Oh, God," I moan.

"God's not here, Bella, please leave a message at the beep…. BEEP," he jokes as he continues to try and permanently attach his hands to my breast.

Giggling, I push his head down, shoving him into my chest. He responds immediately by sucking my left breast into his mouth through the t-shirt, soaking it and my breast underneath. After he has sufficiently inhaled my perky friends into his mouth, he removes his mouth and blows gently.

My nipples harden and I growl in response. He looks up mischievously and throws that famous crooked grin at me. _Well, two can play this game, Sir._

I push on his shoulders and roll him over onto his back, launching myself to straddle his body, and pinning his arms next to his head. He is making this too easy, letting me win when I know that he is stronger than me and could overpower me at any moment.

"So, Mr. Cullen. Think you're a funny man, do you?"

"No, Miss Bella," he replies grinning.

"Smartass."

"My ass belongs to you," he smirks.

"It better," I reply.

Those were the last words that we spoke to each other for the rest of the night. We solely concentrated on kissing, licking, sucking and making out like teenagers. I really want to devour Edward in another way, but I know that it is best that we take this slow. _This sure is fucking better than getting interrupted like last night._

He did keep his word and held me in his arms the entire night. Even when I wake-up the next morning, he is still holding me, and I want to stay in his arms forever.

This is only the start of the third day since meeting Edward, and he is not what I expected. Watching his show, seeing him be silly and entertain the masses, including myself, is just the tip of the iceberg with Edward. In just this short amount of time, I have learned more about him, all the while letting my instant attraction for him grow.

I hope that this is not one sided. _Could Edward really like me? God, could I sound more like a high school freshman crushing on a senior?_

I relent to having to go to the bathroom. I get up to see Edward with a crooked grin on his beautiful face and I watch as he dreams about something wonderful. _God, I hope that he is dreaming about me._

After I use the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face, I put the t-shirt and boxers that managed to remove themselves from my body during our everlasting make out session back on. Edward is still sleeping, so I decide to make him some breakfast.

I'm in the kitchen gathering everything for a great breakfast, when the intercom buzzes from downstairs.

I press the button to reply, "Hi, Garrett."

"Good morning, Miss Bella. You have a visitor this morning," he replies.

"And who might that be? I'm not expecting anyone this morning."

"It's Jacob," he pauses. "Shall I send him away?"

"No, that's okay." _Shit, shit, shit._ "Tell him give me about 15 minutes, then send him up."

"Sure thing, Miss Bella."

Okay, now I have to wake up Edward and explain the situation before Jake gets up here.

I turn off the stove and pad my way back to my bedroom to find a wiggling Edward. "Who where you talking to, Beautiful?" he groans.

I sit down beside Edward and rub soothing circles on his back to wake him fully. "It was Garrett downstairs. It seems that I have a visitor this morning," I explain.

Before I can say anymore, Edward pulls me down and wraps his arms around me, while slowly exploring my neck with his mouth. "It's Jacob Black."

I have Edward's attention now; he stops sucking on my neck and pulls back. "Why is Jacob Black coming to see you?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain."

"What's hard to explain, Bella?" he questions.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Shit." I don't even know how to explain things to Edward. _How do I get myself into these situations again?_

"Come on, let's go see what Mr. Black wants this morning," Edward growls, pulling me off the bed with him. Shirtless, barefoot, and clad only in his pajama pants, he grabs my hand and leads me to the front door.

Before I can place myself in front of Edward to open the front door, he jerks the door open to find a shocked Jake.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't know that you had company," he stammers.

"It's alright. What can we do for you this morning, Mr. Black?" Edward coolly states.

"Um, I was actually here to talk to Bella," Jake replies.

I step in front of Edward to prevent him from tearing Jake a new one. I don't blame him. I just didn't have a chance to explain Jake and his presence.

"Come on in, Jake. I was just about to fix some breakfast." I push on Edward to backup and let Jake enter my apartment. Turning around, Edward gives me a what-the-hell look, and I shake my head in response.

I drag Edward with me to the kitchen, and I hear Jake shut the front door and follow us. Edward leans up against the counter-as close to me as possible-while I prepare breakfast, and glares at Jake, who has taken a seat at the island.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about, Jake?" I ask.

"Bells, do you think that we could talk in private?" he requests.

"Jake, Edward isn't going to talk, if that is what you are worried about," I reply. "I have to tell him at some point about you."

Edward has a look of confusion on his face. Jake sighs and waves his hand to signal me to tell Edward.

"Don't be mad, Edward. Jake and I became good friends during _Never Again_ ," I start. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, I trust you. Just explain to me what's going on." Edward demands.

"I'm gay," Jake interjects.

"What?"

"Do I have to say it again?" Jake sneers.

"No, I just don't believe it. I mean, look at you, and the rumors, and the pictures. How….What…When…?"

"It's a long story, but I did not come here to spell that out for you this morning. I came to talk to Bella about Tyler."

"Oh my God! Did he say yes?" I squeal.

Jake does a one-eighty on his attitude and turns into the best gay friend that a girl could have-the Jake I have grown to love over the past three months. "Yes, we're going to move in together. He was so great, and I'm just so fucking happy," Jake gushes.

I move around the island to hug Jake, leaving Edward still leaning on the counter, still in shock. "That's great, Jake."

The next hour proves to be on of the weirdest hours of my life. I cook breakfast-eggs, sausage and some fruit-with a silent Edward, who listens to Jake and I gab about Tyler and the new step in their relationship. I can only imagine how surreal this is for Edward.

We sit, eat, and continue to talk a little more before Jake tries to get Edward to step out of his shell-shocked state of mind.

"So, Edward, I take it that you learned about Bella's 'Edward Cullen' collection?" _Oh God, Jake, NO!_

Edward grins and turns to look at me. "'Edward Cullen' collection?"

"Jake, you are so dead," I growl. "I guess there's no hiding this now."

I stand up, take Edward's hand and lead him back to my library. I only have two bedrooms in this apartment, so instead of having a room for visitors, I made the second bedroom my library. I had to have a place for my book collection, movie memories and my Late Show memorabilia.

I open the door to reveal my library to Edward. I can hear Jake snickering while trailing down the hallway behind us.

The opposite wall has the only window in the room, with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves on either side of it. The one on the left houses my classic book collection, and the one on the right houses more of my modern collection. The wall on the left has movie posters, along with some framed mementos from some of my movies. The wall on the right has an oversized framed picture of a Rodin sculpture, _The Kiss_ , centered in the middle of the wall with smaller frames surrounding it, holding various Late Show items. Some are professional pictures of Edward, some are magazine articles about his rise to popularity with his show, and some are weird things that I have found online over the years that I had purchased.

Edward steps into the room and looks around, landing his gaze on what has to be the absolutely weirdest thing that I have ever found from his show.

"Where the hell did you find this?" Edward asks. He reaches to a floating shelf on the wall, touching a one of a kind Edward Cullen bobble head statue.

"Um, China I think," I mumble.

"China. I didn't even know that this was out there," he states to himself.

"Well, if you Google your name or the show, you would be amazed at what you can find out there. I just came across this limited production piece and thought that it would make a nice addition." _Oh God, he is freaking out. Jake, I am going to kill you!_

"Edward, dude, Bella isn't a stalker. She is just a really big fan," Jake explains. _Not helping, Jake!_

"Um, a _really, really_ big fan. You weren't kidding the other night on the show," Edward says.

"No, I wasn't kidding. And I'm not a stalker, just an avid fan. Someone who wants to support your show and has way too much time in her trailer between shoots to surf the Internet and…" I ramble.

Edward interrupts my rambling by pulling me into his body for a searing kiss. I forget where we are, why I was just freaking out, or that I should be killing Jake for ruining my chances with Edward. As I wrap my arms around his neck and weave my fingers in his hair, Jake clearing his throat interrupts us. We break our kiss, turn our heads and glare at Jake.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch, I need to meet Tyler for some house hunting," Jake states as he turns from his position in the doorway of the library and walks back down the hallway. "Thanks for the show, though. Makes me feel that there is hope for you two."

"Don't think I will forget about this, Jake!" I yell.

"Is there anything else that you would like to show me?" Edward questions, raising his eyebrow.

"Um, no. I think this session of how-to-humiliate-Bella-by-Jake is complete," I joke.

"Good, then I think it's time for a how-to-make-Bella-forget-her-name session by Edward," he seductively says.

Edward lifts me up, and I instinctively wrap my legs around his body. I hear Jake yell "bye", closing the front door as Edward leaves the library and heads back to my bedroom. _I guess he is not freaked out_. _Could he be turned on?_

He places me in the center of the bed, tugs my boxers down my legs and throws them on the floor. Edward reaches to remove my shirt. I run my hands along his strong, toned arms, and down his chiseled torso. Once I am left in nothing but my thong, Edward leans down and peppers kisses along my neck and collarbone, before spending the most obscene amount of time on each of my breasts. _The boy is a breast man._

Releasing my now overworked breast, he looks up and all I see is lust in his eyes, along with something else that I am not sure what to call. "That bobble head is the coolest fucking thing I have ever seen," he purrs.

Edward crawls back up and plants his mouth to mine, tangling our tongues and putting me past the point of being turned on. I frantically move my hands to his hair, pulling and tugging, while also roaming his toned backside, reaching down to grab his ass, squeezing and kneading to my liking.

He breaks the kiss and nips and sucks his way down my body, inching closer and closer to where I am moist in anticipation. Edward continues torturing my legs, moving up and down each one, slowly touching parts and exploring areas that I did not know could be erogenous zones. The backs of my knees, my ankles, my toes, and the curve of my hip have all been recognized now as turn on buttons for my body. _How does he know how to do this? God, I have never been this turned on in my life._

Without having to beg Edward to give me some sort of release from his fantastic buildup, he moves his hand to my thong and pushes the offensive material to the side to slide one of his long fingers into my dripping folds.

"A little excited are we?" Edward purrs.

"Like you even have to ask," I answer in reply.

He slips another finger in and pumps me slowly, causing me to moan and throw my head back into the pillow. My eyes roll back into my head as Edward increases his rhythm while moving his free hand to my breast.

It doesn't take me long to fall into oblivion. I chant Edward's name. He's the only man to ever make me feel this good. _There's no turning back now._

When I come back down from the ecstasy that he has put me in, I look at Edward to see him beaming. "What?" I ask.

"Do you know that is the sexiest fucking thing in the world? To see you in bliss because of what I do to you," he whispers.

"Do you know that I'm never going to let another man touch me ever again unless it's you?" I retort.

"Damn straight you won't. You're mine now, Beautiful," Edward growls. _Possessive much? Like you can talk. You practically just submitted yourself to Edward for the rest of your life._

I growl back, ready to repay Edward for my bliss by giving him some of his own. I can see his rock-hard cock straining in his pants, just begging me to grab, stroke and suck. Just as I sit up, Edward stops my movement. "No, Beautiful. This was all me giving to you."

Regretfully, I give in. "For now, anyway."

We lay in bed for a little while longer, talking while we hold each other. I tell Edward about my crazy schedule for the upcoming week: several T.V. appearances, radio interviews and the movie screening. I notice him stiffen when I discuss my schedule after the movie opens. The week after this, I have a table reading for my next project, along with serious gym training for the part. It's an ensemble cast movie about a terrorist attack at L.A.X. I have been cast as an ex-cop trying to travel on vacation with my fiancé, who is murdered during the first part of the movie. It's basically revenge with guns and all that bullshit. Definitely not the best roll, but should be lots of fun with a big cast.

"Who else is in the movie with you?" Edward asks while playing with my hair.

"Let's see. My fiancé is some up and comer, Embry Call, and you might know Kris Jaymes and Rob Tinson, who play a married couple caught up helping my character, and the lead bad guy is James Cam. It should be very interesting, since we all have various backgrounds and levels of stardom."

"Sounds like a handful," he grins. "Speaking of handful, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

I kiss him passionately, hoping to get the point across that staying in bed with him all day is what is on my agenda. He pulls back from my attack and laughs.

"What's so damn funny?" I scold him.

"Nothing, I just thought that you could come back to my place, watch some baseball with some friends, drink some beer and cookout some burgers."

"Oh, well, how many friends? Do I need to bring some friends, too? Do I need to bring an overnight bag?" I ramble.

"Two of my friends, sure and a hell yes," he replies smugly.

"Great." I reach over to my nightstand, grab my cell phone and turn it on. I had turned my phone off when we arrived after dinner. I wanted to make sure that we would not be interrupted, no matter what we did last night.

"Let's see, messages, voice and text, total of three each. Jake, Rose and Alice, one from each," I list what is waiting for me. I dial Alice first, then Rose. No problems getting these two to come. They are dying to meet Edward and put him through the third degree. But whatever they have in store for Edward is nothing compared to what Edward will encounter whenever he meets Charlie.

The girls agree to come over around two and offer to bring food. I decline, knowing that I will ensure that Edward will have what is needed for our little sports watching afternoon. We reluctantly get out of bed, dress, and put together an overnight bag for myself. I grab my hanging dress bag that Alice has assembled for me for my T.V. interviews for the next day and we head out.

On the way back to Edward's house, I insist that he stops at the grocery store for supplies. I load the cart with everything for the burgers, along with the ingredients to make a delicious layered bean dip, and lots of beer. We head to his house, unload the groceries and prep everything for the guests.

I'm extremely comfortable in Edward's house and around Edward. We are constantly touching each other, cracking jokes and kissing.

Edward leaves me in his kitchen to make the bean dip while he goes off to take a shower and change clothes. I finish the dip and sneak up to his bedroom to entice him in letting me repay him for my bliss.

We never made it into his bedroom the other night, so I am able to take in everything without the distraction of lust. His bedroom is masculine, light brown walls, dark wood furniture, most likely cherry, with dark blue bedding and accents. There is an oversized royal blue chair in the corner of the room, with an entertainment cabinet in the other corner, holding a plasma flat screen.

The door to his bathroom is cracked open, with steam floating out. I grin and tiptoe over to peak through the crack. Edward has just finished toweling off, and is just pulling up his jeans. _He's going commando!_

I push the door open. "Need any help?"

"That depends. Are you any good with general housework?" Edward jokes.

"Hmm, not really. But I'm good for some work on my knees," I purr moving over to wrap my arms around him. I breathe in Edward's clean smell, kiss his neck and start to lick my way down his chest, removing all the little water droplets that he has left behind. I continue down his body, finally kneeling in front of him, and running my finger on the edge of his jeans.

Leaning against the sink, Edward tries to control his breathing. "I believe I owe you some bliss." I pop open his jeans, pull the zipper down and remove his strained hard-as-hell cock. I lick my lips, eager to taste Edward and bring him to the edge and push him off like he did with me this morning. I encase my mouth around his beautiful cock, swirling my tongue, and trying my damndest to put every inch of him in my mouth. _God, he is so BIG_!

I stroke what I can't fit, rub his thigh with my free hand, and move it to gently caress his balls. _Don't forget the stepchildren._

"Bella, God, that feels so good," Edward mumbles, placing his hands in my hair to help set the pace. I relax and allow his cock to go deep down my throat. That's all it takes for Edward. He moans my name and releases down my throat. I swallow and lick him clean while I watch Edward's face morph from what could only be classified as the pain-pleasure look, to one of pure happiness. I grin back, not just because I have given Edward some bliss, but also because he makes me happy.

"Thank you," I state.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you. That was fantastic. I love that mouth of yours," he replies.

"I'm thanking you because just as much as you enjoyed what you did to me this morning, I enjoyed doing that to you."

He pulls me up, places his hand on my cheek, stroking gently, and then pulls me in for a kiss. Just as I deepen the kiss, we hear the front door open and a loud voice bellow through the house, "Hi honey, I'm home."

"That would be your friends arriving?"

"Yes," he replies. He pulls me back into the bedroom and steps to his closet for a t-shirt. He grabs my hand, laces his fingers with mine, brings our hands up and turns to kiss the inside of my wrist. He pulls me out of the bedroom, back to the kitchen, where I discover his two friends starting to devour my bean dip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Jacob fans, please don't be mad. I love Jacob and just want him to be happy.  
> colleen5182 & Jessica003, thank you so much for becoming my permanent beta's!  
> I'm going to take a page from Snowqueens Icedragon, grab my rum & coke and head to the bunker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> AN: A final thanks to Project Team Beta for assigning my permanent betas for this story, Colleen & Jessica, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't).

BPOV

I immediately recognize Jasper from when I was on the show. The other guy is huge, like action movie star big. He looks familiar, but I'm not sure where I have seen him before.

"Bella, I think you remember Jasper, my stage manager. But this big guy is Emmett, executive producer of The Late Late Show." Edward motions to the huge guy. Oh, this was the same guy that was standing with Jasper when Edward and I left after the show the other night.

"Hmm, Eddie. What, my dear boy, have you been up to?" Emmett purrs. He comes over and slings his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in for a bear hug, tearing me away from Edward.

"Emmett, let the poor girl go before you break something," Jasper interjects.

Emmett releases me. "Sorry, Bella. So what have you two been up to?" he says wiggling his eyebrows at us.

Edward reaches out and pulls me back to him. "We had a sleepover."

 _Ding Dong._ Saved by the bell.

"That must be Alice and Rose." I release myself from Edward and make my way to the front door.

Opening the door, I find two smiling idiots. "Hello, lovely. Is it safe to come in, or do you have Edward tied up?" Alice questions.

"Not right now. Hmm, maybe later, that's a good suggestion. Thanks," I giggle in response.

I lead the girls back towards the kitchen only to find the guys already relaxing on the couches in front of Edward's plasma flat screen.

"Guys, this is Rose, my agent, and Alice, my personal stylist." I motion to each as I introduce them.

All three guys stand and introduce themselves one at a time. There is some tension in the air. Time for alcohol.

"Edward, why don't we get everyone some refreshments? Beer anyone?"

Four hearty 'yeses' are spoken. Edward comes over to where I'm standing and grabs my hands. He yanks me back towards the kitchen where he immediately pulls my body in and attacks my neck.

"Edward," I groan. God, he does have a way with his mouth.

"Hmm, yes, Beautiful?" Edward mumbles while keeping his lips on my skin.

"We…..Hmmm…Need….To….Oh, fuck it." I bring his head back to mine and attach my lips and mouth to his, sucking, licking and doing some fabulous tongue tango.

Edward tightens his grip, pulling me, smashing my body to his. My breasts are deliciously pressed against his sculpted body, sending waves of lust through me. I entangle my hands in his hair as he moves his hands down my body, landing at my thigh, and pulling to hitch my leg up on his hip. Need, want, FUCK!

Before we know it, a throat is being cleared to bring us back to reality. We release our mouths and turn our heads to find all four of the guests standing at the bar, watching us make out like teenagers. Grinning fuckers.

"Would you two like a room?" Emmett jokes.

"We have a room, thanks anyway," Edward sneers before releasing me, moving to the refrigerator to get the beers.

Everyone grabs a beer and heads back to watch the game. Emmett sits in the one and only recliner, Jasper and Alice are on the love seat, leaving Rose on the couch. Edward shocks me by sitting on the opposite end as Rose, and pulls me onto his lap.

"You know that there is enough room on the couch for her, right?" Rose coolly states.

"Yes, but I also know that this happens to be the best seat in the house," Edward replies. Oh, indeed it is.

I giggle, because he is so fucking sweet and I am so fucking happy. I glance over at Rose, who is grinning back at us. I guess you could say that she is happy for me. I return my attention to Edward, running my fingers through his silky hair an leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Rose, could you help me with the snacks?" I ask removing my gaze from Edward to Rose.

"Um, sure."

I stand up and grab Rose's hand to pull her back to the kitchen with me. Once we are out of earshot, we begin whispering.

"So what do you think?" I ask Rose.

"Well, he is very 'hands on', isn't he? Rose snickers.

"You have no idea," I giggle. "Promise me that you will be nice and not torture him with questions."

"I'm just protecting you, sweetie. I would worry more about Charlie than me." She raises an eyebrow.

"Good thing he is out of the country for while," I explain. "Edward did find out about Jake this morning."

"How?"

"Jake dropped by to talk about Tyler and he outted himself to Edward."

" _Holy shit!_ What did Edward do?"

"Just stood there shocked. Then, Jake outted my Edward Collection."

" _Fuck!_ " Rose hisses. "What did Edward say when he saw it?"

"He didn't say much of anything. He actually rewarded me." I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively.

We gather some snacks, plates and napkins and head back to join our little group.

The afternoon proves to be very entertaining. Between Edward trying to feel me up every inning, Jasper trying to explain the game to Alice, and Emmett with his sexually laced comments mixed with his lame attempts to flirt with Rose, we manage to watch the whole game without anyone falling down the rabbit hole.

Towards the end of the game, Edward tugs me back into the kitchen and attacks me again. I escape temporarily to gather everything for dinner, only to have Edward attach himself to my backside, following me around the kitchen and rubbing his ever-present hard cock on my ass.

"Edward, stop. We need to fix some dinner," I scold.

He responds by pulling me closer and kissing and nipping at my neck.

Somehow I manage to pry Edward off me long enough to cook dinner, grilling outside and enjoying the nice evening on Edward's back patio. During dinner, Rose and Alice decide this is the time to give Edward line of questions that makes me want to bury my head in the sand.

"So, Edward, how many actresses have you fucked in the past year?" Rose starts.

Edward spits out the drink that he has in his mouth, luckily turning his head so as not to spray everyone.

"What the fuck, Rose?" I growl.

"No problem, Bella." Edward coolly starts. "If you must know, I normally don't date celebrities."

"That didn't answer my question," Rose states.

"My turn," Alice interrupts. "Edward, what kind of hair products do you use?"

"Answer the question, Edward. I've got Bella to protect," Rose sneers.

"Umm." Great, now they have this sweet guy completely confused.

"Ladies, I think it is time to call it a night," Jasper suggests.

"Yes," I state standing up, starting to clear the table.

As I am stalking back to the kitchen with a load of dirty dishes, I hear Rose and Alice hot on my heels. I place them in the sink and sigh.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just want to protect you. Not only as your agent, but as one of your best friends," Rose whispers, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"She's right, we are only looking out for what's best for you," Alice adds.

"I know that, but do you see how happy I am right now? I've never felt this way about anyone. I trust him," I explain.

"We see that," Rose states turning me around to face them. "I've never seen you this happy before. It is written all over your face. You weren't this happy even when you got your first call back."

We giggle, and there are some tears. A three-way hug ensues and all is forgiven. I know that Rose is just trying to be protective. She is one of my best friends and doesn't want to see me hurt. We have all seen what has happened in some celebrity relationships. She is also out to protect my image.

The guys go missing while the girls help me clean up. I wonder what they are up to?

Once we are done, we linger in the kitchen just long enough for the guys to come in laughing and pushing each other around. Edward locks down his gaze on me, and before I know it, I am in his arms.

"Thanks, guys, for coming," Edward states, wrapping his body to my backside and rubbing my ass with his hard cock.

"Yes, thanks for coming," I sputter. Yes, everyone leave so that I can punish Edward for rubbing his cock on my ass in front of my friends. _Like I really give a shit anyway._

We see everyone out the front door. Standing in the driveway, I notice Alice slip Jasper a piece of paper as they shake hands before parting. Rose throws a hand up to Emmett, who was desperately trying to get a rise out of her.

As their cars disappear from sight, Edward starts running his nose up and down my neck, blowing his warm breath and creating a fabulous wave of lust through my body. That's when I smell it- _Bourbon._

"So, that's where you ran off to? You were off doing some shots with the guys," I purr.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, you just could have invited me, too."

"Hmm, we can arrange that." Edward pulls me backwards into the house, whips me around, grabs my hand and takes me back to the side bar that he has off of his formal dinning room. He grabs the Bourbon, a shot glass, and pours me a shot. I take it and throw it back without hesitation. The cool brown liquid stings but warms me immediately.

I place the shot glass down, take Edward's hand and pull him in the direction of his bedroom. "Time for bed. We both have a busy week ahead of us," I explain.

"It's still early," Edward complains, pulling my body back to his and wrapping his arms around me. He stills us in the hallway, before reaching the bedroom.

"Come." He pulls us back.

I follow him back to his living room, he grabs some remotes, clicks a few buttons and music fills the room. Ah, _Michael_ _Bublé_ "Dance with me, Bella."

_Who the hell am I to say no to this wonderful guy?_

We slow dance to a few songs, one of my hands on the back of his neck, playing with his hair, and the other Edward has wrapped in his own, drawn up to his chest. Our foreheads are touching, moving cheek-to-cheek, with my head finally resting on his shoulder.

Time has stopped, and I am helpless to this wonderful moment. This is the kind of moment that every writer and director wants to capture on film. Our focus is on each other, and we are oblivious to the rest of the world. We are the happy couple, lost in each other's arms and in love. I don't want to call this love because it's too soon. It's definitely infatuation, chemistry, and so many other wonderful adjectives that elude me because I am not a fucking poet.

The music ends, leaving the room silent. Edward tips my chin with our joined hands, moving my head up, and my lips to meet his. He gently brushes my lips, ghosting with mine, creating electrical pulses through my body with each passing. He increases the pressure of each kiss until he is firmly attached, slowly pushing his tongue into my mouth to work his magic.

The electricity that surges between us when we are close together like this is indescribable. Edward charges my body, leaving me humming with want and need.

Our embrace tightens, my arms latching around his neck, and his arm gripping me tightly around my back. He moves his mouth from my lips to my neck, mumbling something about moving this to the bed. I push him backwards, down the hall, towards his bedroom.

Somehow we both make it to sit on the bed, still in each other's embrace, kissing and nibbling on each other, and our moans filling the silent room. Edward starts tugging and pulling at my shirt. We break apart long enough to remove our shirts. Edward moves his attention to my breast, graciously fondling my mound. He moves his hands, gently sliding them up my arms to the straps of my bra, pulling them down, before reaching behind to undo the clasp.

I push Edward down on the bed and straddle him, while he reaches up and continues to memorize my breast.

"I take it that you like these?" I joke.

"Hmm, very much and," Edward purrs. "Do you mind leaving them here with me?"

"Um, I don't know. I might need them eventually. You know, to fill out my clothes and stuff. Plus they are attached and a part of my body." I giggle.

"Yes, they are. Now, bring that body closer," he suggests pulling me closer, laying my down on top of him.

Our physical relationship progresses during the night, sleeping naked, touching and caressing each other. I give him a repeat performance from his bathroom, on his dick, so yummy, and soft. He kisses every inch of my body, leaving a tingling wake behind him. He finishes his circuit of my body by sucking, licking and lapping my hot core, nibbling and biting down on my clit, sending me over the edge, screaming his name in ecstasy. _I want to, so badly, just need to wait. God, can I sound more like a dude?_

Once we are asleep, he never lets me go the entire night.

The next morning, I open my eyes and see the clock. Damn, I'm going to have to leave soon. I start to think about what's going to happen next. We are both celebrities and recognizable to the public. Hoping that no press has gotten out about us over the weekend, I ponder what Edward would want to do once it has gone public that we are dating. _Is that what we are doing?_ If we are dating and I am asked by the press, what do I say? What would Edward say? Does he want more than just this weekend? _God, I really hope so._

I feel kisses along my neck. Edward rolls me over to assault my breast. "Hmm, good morning," I purr.

"Good morning, Beautiful. How did you sleep?" Edward asks in between his kissing my chest.

"Wonderful. Definitely one of the best nights of sleep that I have had in a long time."

"Good. I look forward to giving you many more nights of peaceful sleep," he whispers. "But then again, I look forward to those nights that we will never sleep," he states louder than his whisper.

"Wow. I guess that means that you would like to see me again?" I question for confirmation.

"Yes. In fact, I was thinking…" Edward starts.

"Did it hurt?" I interrupt.

"We should make this more official," he continues raising an eyebrow to my joke.

"Official?" _Gulp!_

"Yes. Well, the press. If we are going to be spending time together, which we will be there will be pictures and questions."

"What did you have in mind?" _Oh please, oh please, oh please tell me that you want me!_

"Bella, I know that it sounds old fashion, but would you be my girlfriend?" Edward asks.

I lean forward and take his face in my hands, pulling him closer so that I can kiss him. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your girlfriend, Edward."

The grin on his face tells me everything that I need to know. He likes me and wants me around for more than just a fling or the weekend. He brushes his lips against mine, and I grab his hair to pull him to deepen the kiss.

Oh, I could really get used to this every morning.

Edward moves from my mouth to my neck, snaking his hands along my body. My head turns to the direction of his clock on his nightstand. I groan. "Edward, I have to get in the shower. Zarfina will be here in less than an hour," I protest in words.

"Hmm, a shower. Care if I join you?" he suggests.

"Please do," I whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. A HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta's, Colleen & Jessica, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma (and I still don't) And now apparently I have a serious problem with tenses. More at the bottom.

BPOV

I hated leaving Edward this morning. But, alas, I was promoting the movie this week and had to get to work. I was able to leave Edward with a parting gift. In the box that Leah gave me at the end of the photo shoot was the tie that I wore. I told Edward not to open the box till I left. _Let him use his imagination on that one._

During our shower and a quick breakfast we talked a little about our relationship and the press. We are officially dating but have decided to ignore any questions about 'us' from the press for the time being. _Smile and wave._ I have to get through all of the movie promotions and interviews and onto the next project before we can officially 'out' ourselves to the press.

The press is normally kind to me, not cruel/invasive/mean like they are to some of the other celebrities out there. The worst is Alec, but with the restraining order, I hope that I will never see my photos with his name credited for them again. _Asshole._

Edward has it better than I with the press. Growing up in Hollywood, and having a mother who is a famous actress, helps. He is accustomed to the spotlight and the camera flashes. He told me not to worry too much. He has an unspoken 'gentlemen's agreement' with the paparazzi. This basically means that Edward can avoid having someone throwing their camera in his face or being stalked, giving him some privacy in exchange for candid photos being taken at appropriate venues, like leaving a restaurant or at a sporting event. I am only hoping when I am by his side that the 'agreement' will carry over. _I only hope._

For the next three days, I'm carted around, giving interview after interview. If it wasn't for Angela, my personal assistant, to tell me where to go, I would be lost. And to make matters worse, all I can think about is Edward. Edward's arms, his hands, his fingers, his mouth, his tongue, his cock. _Ah, his cock._ We didn't have sex yet, but I just love the feel of his cock in my hands, so soft and warm and _hard_. I look forward to the day that he can please me fully. _Hmm, fully._

With my head swimming with thoughts of Edward, Angela more than once has to prime me for my interviews, something that she hasn't had to do in the past. I just remind her to interrupt me if for any reason Edward calls or texts. _And he does... a lot!_

I am assuming from the amount of time that he puts into staying in touch with me, that he misses me. I miss him, too. My schedule this week just doesn't allow me any face-to-face time with Edward. I won't get to see him or touch him until the movie screening on Thursday. _This was going to be a long fucking week._

It's the Monday after our weekend together, and I'm watching Edward's show, foregoing some sleep to do so. I'm highly excited to see Edward wearing the tie that I gave him. He fiddles with it during the whole show, wiggling it at the camera like it is an extra appendage. I can only assume that it's his way of saying 'hello' to me. _So cute._

The next morning, I call Alice and tell her to search for as many unique ties that she can find. She asks why, and I tell her about the one that I gave Edward and my goal to make sure that every tie he wears for the show is from me. She squeals and makes the suggestion of sending him a tie bouquet. Since I do not know what the fuck she is talking about, she says that she will take care of it and send me a picture when it is done.

The day of the movie screening comes, and I am so happy that I will be within the same two-hundred feet of Edward at some point today. I'm not sure how much time we will get to talk, but I will do everything I can to make it happen. _Just one kiss, please._

I have Angela and Rose arrange for tickets to be sent to Edward, with two extras, hoping that he will bring Jasper and Emmett to keep him company and maybe run some interference for us if needed.

That morning, I meet with Benjamin Egypt, my new trainer for my next movie role. He goes over the grueling workout schedule that he has planned for me, which starts late next week. I am in pretty good shape, but my role requires me to do some stunt work and Benjamin wants me to be fully prepared.

After meeting with Benjamin, I'm shuffled off to the salon for waxing and primping. At first, my skin and scalp are screaming for relief, but then feel blissful as they are calmed with lotions and product. I love all the shit that is done with my hair and makeup, but it is a bitch getting there. My hair is put in a half-twist, half French-braid up-do that I cold never redo myself if you sent me to beauty school. My makeup is darker than usual, set for the evening with soft, smoky eyes.

Alice is waiting for me at Rose's with my dress-gorgeous strapless black and blue silk _Valentino_ paired with matching blue heels. Alice says no jewelry except small diamond hoops.

The pre-screening ritual between Rose, Alice and myself, consists of cocktails and only foods that can be eaten with toothpicks. Alice insists on not letting my makeup get messed up with a fork in my mouth.

Since the first role that Rose booked me for, we have done this, just us girls. At first, it was a mini-celebration of what I had accomplished, then progressed into a calming event, as the roles got bigger. Alice and Rose were lucky as hell to get me to eat anything.

This leaves me where I am right now-in the bathroom in Rose's master bedroom, breathing deep, chanting Edward's name to myself. _Why am I so scared?_

 _Knock, knock_. "Bella, is everything alright? You have been in there a long time," Alice gently speaks through the door.

"Yeah, just freshening up. I'll be out in a second," I state loudly.

I stand up, releasing my hands from their grip on the counter, take a deep breath, and turn to exit. Opening the door, I find Alice sitting on the edge of Rose's bed and Rose standing at the window, looking pissed at whatever is happening outside.

"What's up?" I casually ask.

"Bella, tell us what's wrong," Rose calmly states, not turning her head.

"I'm nervous," I sigh. "But not about the movie. I'm nervous about Edward."

All week, since I left Edward on Monday morning, I've been feeling strange. It's so hard to explain. My body is aching, but not like I am sick, like I need something to help ease my stress. I can feel the ache through my whole body, from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes. It's like my body knows I should have Edward by my side.

I know that I will see him again, most likely tonight, but then what? I only hope that I can figure out a schedule or projects that keep me in L.A., or at least, on the west coast. _The closer I am to Edward, the better._

"Calm down, sweetie, tell us what's wrong. We will talk this through for the next fifteen minutes," Alice requests. She extends her right hand to me, asking me silently to join her on the bed. I take her hand, sit on her left side and she places her left hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Okay, so Edward and I have haven't seen each other since Monday morning when I left his house. But we have talked and texted all week. I can't remember a time that I have talked just to one individual more. And it is _so_ wonderful, he is _so_ wonderful, _so sweet_." I take another deep breath. "I like him, and we talked about what to say, or really not what to say, to the press, but all I really want to do is shout that I'm his girlfriend. Not to mention that when I see him tonight, I'm just going to want to jump into his arms."

Rose turns from her spot at the window, comes over and sits on my left. She picks up my left hand and concentrates on my hands and nails, most likely trying to think if she is sending me to the right person for my manicures.

"Bella, we know that you like him," Rose coos, raising her head to look at me. "Now, as one of your best friends, I have a plan to get you some alone time with him tonight, but you have to trust me. It won't be long, but it should be just enough to calm the two of you down."

I beam at Rose, alone time with Edward. _Just one kiss, please._

"Wait, what? Calm the _two_ of us down?"

"Yes, well, my insiders tell me that he has been on pins and needles all week, keeping his phone basically glued to his hand."

" _Oh, my._ "

"Now, as your agent, keep your fucking mouth shut about you and Edward," Rose sternly states.

"Yes, ma'am," I reply, snapping my salute to her.

I'm calmer, still nervous, but more excited that I have the promise of touching Edward. My fifteen minutes of talking are up and the limo is outside with Jake in it, holding my savior for the moment- glass of champagne. Rose and Alice are following in a car driven by Zafrina. She is going to drop them off at the back entrance to _The Village Theatre_.

I sit down, take the glass and quickly empty it, handing it back to Jake for a refill. He looks back at me, eyes like saucers.

"Calm down, girl, you have nothing to worry about. If anyone should be worried, it's me. If my shit hit the fan, just think of the kind of stink that would make," Jake jokes to break my nervous mood.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll calm down. I'm just excited about seeing Edward," I explain.

"I take it things are going well for you two?"

"Like I have to tell you the details. I'm sure that you can read my face and see how fucking happy I am."

"I would say your face reads more like love," Jake coos.

"What the fuck, Jake? Don't do that to me right now," I stammer.

I pull my phone out and speed dial the one person that will calm me down right now [Edward].

" _Hey, Beautiful. Are you on your way to the theatre?" Edward coolly states._

"Yes," I sigh, relieved just hearing his voice. "I just wanted to call and see when you would be arriving."

" _We are already here. And the boys say thanks for the tickets. They don't get invited to many of these things with me, so they really appreciate it."_

"I'm glad they could make it. I was worried that this would interfere with the show."

" _Running a repeat today. When are you arriving?"_

"I'm not sure, we are in the limo right now."

" _Who's with you? Rose and Alice?"_

"No, Jake. It was the studio's idea. I really wish you were in here with me instead." I look over and mouth an 'I'm sorry' to Jake. He responds by smiling and shaking his head at me.

" _Oh, well, that makes sense," he sighs. "So what are you doing after, a party or two?"_

"Yep, but I have my choice of where to go. What are you doing after?"

" _I was hoping to attend a party with my girlfriend."_

"Hmm, won't she get jealous once she finds out that you are dating a movie star?"

" _She might, but she is very hot when she is mad."_

We banter back and forth until I see the outside of the theatre down the street, Jake rolling his eyes at me the entire time. I hang up and place my phone back in my purse.

Jake is still shaking his head at me as the limo pulls to a stop. "What? At least I'm calm now." I accuse Jake of making fun of me.

"Yes, but you are beet red. What the fuck does he say to you to get you so flustered?"

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?" The limo door opens and the madness begins. The cameras are flashing, everyone screaming Jake's and my name.

"Isabella!" "Jacob!"

We smile and wave, while Jake wraps his arm around my back, guiding me up the red carpet to the theatre entrance. I keep my arms in front of me, purse clasped between both of my shaking hands. No matter how many times I do this, it is still overwhelming.

We pause a few times to pose and to talk to a few TV reporters. I notice fans off to one section near the door. I nudge my elbow against Jake's ribs and nod to them. He nods his head in agreement. Fans are important. They are the reason that we are in the positions that we are in. If they didn't see our movies and support us, we wouldn't be here today. _I would have never gotten to meet Edward._

We walk over to the fans and separate to sign autographs and pose for a few pictures. If I could, I would stay out here till every last fan was happy.

Shortly after, we are ushered into the theatre and to our seats. I sit, move to the edge of my seat and turn to see if I can spot Edward in the crowd. I look everywhere behind us, but don't see him. I feel my phone buzz, and remove it from my purse to see a text from Edward.

_**Look up, Beautiful.** _

I look up to the balcony and see Edward, Jasper and Emmett sitting at the seats directly behind me, straight up. I smile and give a small wave. I type out a quick text just as the lights are flickering, signally the start of the movie.

_**Save me, please.** _

A few minutes into the movie, I feel my phone buzz again. It would be so rude of me to text back and forth during the movie premiere, so I ignore my phone and leave it in my purse.

As I watch the movie, I can feel Edward's eyes on me. I want to turn around to see him and stare back, but I can't.

The movie seems to be a success-laughter and sighs at the right moments. I am a little nervous about the love scenes with Jake. I know they looked good on screen, I did see the dailies after all. But I am hoping that Edward will be okay with seeing me _physically_ with another man. I know I would be completely freaking out and throwing chairs if I saw Edward kissing another woman on the mouth, let alone a simulated sex scene.

I do have to say that Jake is very convincing. I hope that our performance will give him the buffer he needs to allow him time to think about coming out of the closet publically. It's a tough decision, and I only wish him happiness in whatever choice he decides to make.

After the movie ends, the crowd erupts in applause, while hands are shaken and congratulations are given to both Jake and myself. I make a point to glance up to where Edward is sitting to see if I can see him again. Not knowing what Rose's plan is, I have to get what I can while I can. Unfortunately, he is gone though.

As the crowd loosens and moves to the exits, I see Rose at the end of my row. She nods and motions for me to join her. She leads me out the side of the curtain, instead of out the back entrance, to a back section of the theatre that I have only ever seen personnel come in and out of, along with several celebrities when the need called for it. _Oh. My. God. Now I am ones of those celebrities._

I follow Rose through a dark hallway, which ends in a brick walled room with an emergency exit and several dressing room doors and lots of backstage gear and machines. Alice and Jasper are standing in front of a door quietly whispering to each other. They pause and look up at Rose and myself.

Alice grins, waves me over and pulls me in for a hug. Jasper grabs the doorknob, turns it and opens the door. Inside is an old fashioned dressing room. There is a wooden dressing table with a large mirror with dim lights around it and a small stool in front of it, a paper changing screen in one corner, and a rack of costumes with a small, red velvet love seat against the opposite wall. Sitting on the love seat is Edward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The 'gentlemen's agreement' s a real thing in Hollywood. A very handsome, slightly grey actor, that was once was an E.R. doc, and has been a thief (movies), and is a frequent fantasy of most women over the age of 25, has one, along with an NDA if you date him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert.
> 
> Big Kisses to the two most wonderful beta's, Colleen & Jessica, because without them, I would not know where to put a comma,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,
> 
> This chapter is the popping of my lemon cherry, so please be gentle with me.

BPOV

I release the huge breath that I am holding in and enter the room, launching myself at Edward.

He wraps me up in his arms, crushing my body to his. "God, that was agony," I mumble into his neck.

"Hey, Beautiful. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Edward purrs.

I'm trembling in his arms. I feel like it has been ten years since I have seen Edward. _What the fuck am I going to do when I am filming on location and can't see him for weeks or months?_

"I know. I just missed you so much. I didn't realize how much I needed your touch," I explain.

"I need your touch, too." Edward pulls our heads back so we can see each other. "I need you, Bella."

He moves his hands to my neck and pulls me closer for a gentle kiss. I close my eyes and enjoy the smooth feeling of Edward's lips. He tilts my head so that we can deepen the kiss. I melt and pull him closer. Our kisses increase and our hands start moving up and down trying to increase the energy that is humming between us. Edward's hands move to my ass, deliciously squeezing sending me into a frenzy to find a bed and fuck the shit out of him.

There is a gentle knock on the door that I didn't even realize was closed. "Guys, times up," Jasper states.

" _Fuck!_ " both Edward and I grumble as we stop kissing.

"Please tell me that you can come stay with me tonight," Edward requests. "I don't think that I can wait til the weekend to have you in my bed."

"I have to check with Rose. I don't even know my schedule for tomorrow," I explain. "You, sir, have infected my brain to the point that I haven't functioned properly all week." I point my finger into his chest.

"Well, that makes two of us. Emmett has been ready to kill me all week," he jokes. "If it wasn't for the prompter, I would be completely lost."

I sigh, pull back and take Edward's hand to leave the room. Opening the door, we find Jasper and Alice grinning at us like idiots.

"Bella, we will need to touch up your makeup before we leave," Alice giggles.

I blush, hoping that our kissing has made my lips swollen, leaving them plump and juicy. You can't pay a good plastic surgeon to get those type of lips. _Sick, Bella._

"Rose, what is on my schedule for tomorrow?"

Pulling out her phone, she checks and sighs. "You have a lunch interview with _US Weekly_ , then you are flying to New York on the red eye tomorrow night for the movie premiere on Saturday."

"Hmm, well can you have Zafrina pick me up at Edward's tomorrow to take me to the interview?"

"Not a problem, sweetie." Rose makes a note on her Blackberry, probably sending a text to Zafrina on the change of plans.

Turning to Alice, I give her my request. "Alice, do you think that you can pack the stuff that I will need to take with me to New York?"

"Not a problem, sweetie." Alice follows Rose's lead and pulls out her phone to make a few notes.

"Okay, so now that is all taken care of, I think we have some parties to attend," Rose calmly states.

I squeeze Edward's hand as Alice tears me away from him. I look back with a pleading look, telling Edward silently that I'm sorry. He responds by giving me a gentle smile.

Alice pulls me back into the dressing room and fixes my hair and makeup. She doesn't lecture me, but is sporting a wicked grin.

"Alice, what the fuck is wrong with you? Normally you are rambling at this point, or lecturing me," I inquire.

"Nothing," she whispers and _blushes_.

"Oh!" She likes Jasper. The note and the whispering conversations explain the lack of getting the girl on the phone this week to discuss anything beyond my wardrobe.

"What?"

"Jasper," I whisper.

Her blush deepens as she giggles. "When?" I ask.

"It started Sunday, and we have been talking all week, meeting for brunch yesterday," she explains.

"Wow, Alice, that's big for you." In my time knowing Alice, she has never been serious about a guy. She has been on a few dates, and takes her scoop of sex when needed, but has never set her sights on a relationship.

We talk a little more, giggling about our 'men'. When we exit the room, everyone is standing around talking, including Jake.

"Bells, we need to make an appearance at the studio party," Jake explains. "My agent said we should ride together again."

I walk over to Edward and embrace him with all of my strength, throwing him off balance and stumbling a little. He wraps his strong arms around me and returns my affection. I pull back and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Try and stop me," Edward smirks.

Giving Edward one more quick kiss, I pull my body away and follow Jake, Rose and Alice back down the hallway. Rose moves ahead of Jake and stops us at one of the emergency exits and pushes the door open. Waiting outside in the alley on the side of the building is the limo, with Zafrina in the town car behind it. Jake and I sit down in the limo, and he tucks me into his side to comfort me.

"What's happening to me, Jake?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?"

"Well, I've never been this attached to one guy before. Hell, I never really had a boyfriend that Charlie hadn't run off. I guess I'm just scared about my feelings for Edward. They're so intense," I explain.

"There's nothing to be scared about. It's natural to feel this way when you are falling in love," Jake offers.

"Falling in love?"

"Yes, falling in love. I can see it written all over your face. And his, too."

_Gulp._

We sit in silence the rest of the drive to the venue for the studio party. Once we arrive, Jake gives me a slight squeeze, reassuring me that everything will be alright.

"Just a few hours and then you can be with Edward, don't worry. Now, time to put your game face back on."

I take a deep breath and gather myself to exit the car. I flash my movie star smile at Jake.

"That's my girl. Let's go."

The limo door opens and the flashes start again. We make it inside and mingle. The studio is pleased with the reactions and reviews of the movie so far. I am told more than once how happy they are with my interviews and TV appearances. _What would I be if not a professional?_

As the evening progresses, I relax some more. After seeing Edward, even for the few minutes that we had together, I feel less anxious. _Hmm, falling in love_. Not sure if I am ready to admit that to myself. I just know that right now, I am happy.

After about three hours of shaking hands, smiling and posing for pictures, I feel the buzzing of my phone in my purse. I excuse myself and head to the ladies room for some privacy. I enter a stall, and close and lock the door behind me. Lucky for me, this is the type of venue that has very nice, plush bathrooms, which actually have real doors that go all the way to the floor, giving a person some privacy.

I pull my phone out and smile when I see two texts from Edward. One is from earlier in the evening at the movie screening, just telling me to run away with him. _Any day!_ The next text is just from a few minutes ago. _He's waiting outside in the town car with Zafrina._

It takes all my will not to tear out of the bathroom and run to him, but I have to say my goodbyes and exit properly. I use the bathroom, refresh myself and head back out to the crowd. I make it a point to say goodbye personally to the studio heads, shaking hands and making open promises to talk more about upcoming projects.

As I am making my way to the exit, I spot Rose and Jake talking at the bar. They glance in my direction and I wave and smile. They both sport grins back at me. Just as I am about to exit, my path is stopped by Felix Volturi, the most sought after director in Hollywood. Making a movie with him usually cements your star on the Hollywood walk-of-fame.

"Isabella," Felix coos in his Italian accent. "Such a wonderful, fun movie."

"Thank you, Mr. Volturi. I'm glad you enjoyed it," I reply.

He turns to stand beside me, linking his arm with mine. We slowly walk.

"Please, call me Felix. I was wondering if you would have lunch with me sometime this week? I have a few things that I would like to discuss with you."

"Sure. You can make arrangements through my agent, Rosalie Hale." I point over to Rose standing at the bar.

"Lovely. I'm looking forward to our lunch."

We reach the exit, and Felix releases me. We give the traditional European two-cheek kiss and he glides away. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about? My schedule hasn't been set after my next movie role. I know that Rose has been receiving some scripts, but nothing that she has mentioned to me. This lunch should be quite interesting.

Walking outside, the flashes continue but my focus is on the town car at the end of the sidewalk. Standing there is Zafrina. She smirks at me and I grin back at her. I approach and she reaches for the door. "Good evening, Isabella," Zafrina coolly states.

"Thank you, Zafrina. Is my package inside?" I giggle.

"Why, yes it is," she pauses. "Behave yourself, please." She warns me.

I enter and sit down. On the far edge of the seat is Edward, keeping his head from view to anyone standing outside of the door. The only thing that you can see are his legs. I look at him to find a grin to match mine.

The door shuts and he immediately scoots over to me. "Beautiful," he coos.

"Edward," I purr.

I settle into his side as he places his arm around my shoulder. We both sigh in satisfaction to be with each other.

I close my eyes and rest. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Edward is carrying me into his house and is laying me down on his bed. Once he releases me, I moan and stretch while kicking my shoes off the end of the bed. Edward lays down next to me, wrapping his arms around my torso, pulling me closer to his body.

"Hmm, I like that sound," he whispers.

"Hmm, I like making that sound for you." I open my eyes fully and gaze at Edward's sculpted face. "Can you help me out of my dress?"

He lets me go, and I stand up. He hops off the bed and comes around to stand behind me. I pull my hair up and he slowly lowers the zipper. Holding the dress in the front so that it won't drop to the floor, because Alice would kill me if this dress wound up on the floor for the night, Edward starts peppering kisses along my neck and shoulders, sending goose bumps across my body.

His fingers ghost up and down my back and then enter the dress opening to come around to the front to graze my stomach. I wiggle and release my hands to let the dress drop. I pull away and bend over to retrieve the dress.

Edward growls behind me. _I'm guessing he likes what he sees._

I pad over to his fluffy armchair and lay the dress over the arm. Turning around, I find Edward directly behind me. He crushes my body to his and I catch a wave of lust from his glare before he attacks my mouth, thrusting his tongue deliciously into my mouth.

He pushes us back to the bed through our kissing, while impressively shedding his clothes behind him. We land on the bed, me in my black lace thong and Edward in his black silk boxers. We lay side by side, caressing each other, with my hands ending up entangled in Edward soft locks. I gently scratch his scalp and cause Edward to shiver.

His hands roam my backside, spending most of their time on my ass. _Who knew? Edward is an ass man, too_.

"Edward, do you have any protection?" I inquire.

"Like a gun?" he jokes.

I slap his arm, "Smartass. No, a condom. Unless you would like to have a case of blue balls?

"Are you sure?" he whispers.

"I can't wait anymore. Please?" I smile to sweeten my request.

"Ugh, fine, I'll have sex with you. God, are all actresses this demanding," he jokes, rolls and leans over towards his nightstand, opening the draw.

He pulls out a square foil packet and rolls back towards me flashing his crooked smile.

"Hmm, something tells me that having sex with me won't kill you," I retort.

"I believe you might be wrong. Having sex with you might be the death of me," he coolly states.

"Edward, we don't have to. We can wait. I do have a little more self control than that."

"I'm joking," he pauses. "You're mine, my girlfriend, I want nothing more than to have sex with you."

"Good, I was afraid there for a second that you were going to have to try out one of your guest bedrooms," I giggle.

"Me? I don't think so. This is _my_ bed and...."

I shut him up by pulling him down for a kiss. It doesn't take long for us to get worked up again, my thong and his boxers on the floor.

Edward's hands are on my face while he is kissing me fiercely. He slides them down my neck and moves his mouth to my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe. His hands continue their journey down my body, stopping briefly at my breast, while his mouth travels down to my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

His hands continue to my thighs at the same time his mouth moves to my breasts and bites each nipple, eliciting moans from me. Edward continues to my pussy, stroking and then sliding a finger into my wet folds. My panting is the only sound in the room beyond Edward's own breathing. He inserts another finger and continues at a gentle pace, bringing me to the edge. The familiar pull in my stomach draws me closer as Edward increases his rhythm, moving his thumb to my swollen bud.

He brings his lips back to mine, breaking our kiss only to move to my ear and whisper "Bella, come for me."

My body reacts immediately, sending me flying over the edge and chanting his name, "Edward!"

He continues to pump me, easing me down from my Edward-induced high. Once he removes his fingers, he brings them to his mouth and sucks my juices. _God, that is so hot!_

Edward grins and leans down to kiss me. My taste combined with his is wonderful, salty but sweet.

I hear the foil pack being ripped open and break our kiss to see Edward rolling the condom on his cock. He smirks and positions himself between my legs.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Completely."

He positions his cock at my entrance and slowly enters me, stretching me, deliciously filling me while growling in his own pleasure.

Our motions are in sync, our bodies joining in perfect harmony, and our passions matched.

Edward continues to thrust as I raise my legs and pull them close to his body, and arch my back to offer a new angle.

I grasp my hands on his shoulders, pushing his upper body back to angle us even more. With Edward hitting the most delicious spot, my walls start to tighten and I come again, bringing Edward with me this time.

The next morning, we have sex again followed by a brief discussion on getting tested. I'm on the shot, but to be bareback with Edward would be complete heaven.

We shower and eat breakfast, after which we get dressed, and attempts by Edward to undress me again. It's not long before the doorbell rings and Zafrina is waiting to take me to my lunch interview.

After many kisses, I reluctantly leave Edward standing in his front doorway, watching me like a lost puppy as I am driven away.

On my way to my lunch interview, Angela calls and goes over my schedule for the next couple of days. She is at the airport about to board her flight to New York with Jake in tow. _Boy needs to get his own damn personal assistant._

After flying to New York tonight on the red eye and the movie premiere tomorrow night, Jake and I have some early morning news show interviews on Monday and Tuesday.

The lunch interview goes smoothly, with one mention from the writer about how happy and glowing I look. I grin, because I know that Edward is the reason. I giggle and laugh, stating that I'm at a great point in my life.

After my interview, Zafrina takes me to my apartment to pack up the rest of my stuff for the trip to New York. Alice has left a garment bag filled with all my choices for the next couple of days. I pack my toiletry bag and my carry on.

In the car, I text Edward telling him I will miss him and I will text him later when I land in New York early tomorrow morning to let him know that I am safe. He texts me back telling me that he will miss me too, and that he will pick me up from the airport on Tuesday night. Rose and Angela have sent him the information.

I arrive at the airport, greeted by two of Rose's assistants, Lauren and Demetri. Lauren is your typical L.A. assistant, latte in one hand, iPhone in the other and earbuds secured in her ears. Demetri is on Rose's security detail. Your basic bouncer. Large, all muscles and mean as fuck if you step on his toes. They will escort me to my gate, and will wait for me to board. On our way to the gate, we stop and get some snacks, and I check out the newsstand. I'm on a few covers, just some press shots from the last week, and there is no sign of any breaking news about Edward and myself. _Our secret for just a little while longer._

The flight to New York is quicker than I expect, but I manage to get some rest. When I land, Angela is waiting for me at the baggage claim. On the way to the hotel, I text Edward to let him know that I arrived safely. He immediately calls me and has me in stitches telling me about his show from yesterday. I've recorded the show on the DVR, so I will get to see it when I get back to Hollywood.

I arrive at the hotel, grab a quick breakfast from the room service that Angela arranged for me, and jump in the shower. I dress in a button down, with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, khaki capris and flip-flops. Next stop is the salon to be washed, plucked, combed and brushed.

A few hours later, I am back at the hotel, makeup and hair done. I open my bag to find what Alice has for me, each hanger labeled with a tag that states when and where it is to be used. For the movie premiere, Alice has me wearing a black, halter shirtdress by a new designer who is simply called Eclipse. The dress is very comfortable considering it looks like it has been painted on my body. The dress is paired with strappy gold heels, a beaded gold purse and a small chain choker.

The movie premiere is more fan based in New York. Jake and I spend a good forty-five minutes signing autographs and taking fan pictures. The movie gets the same approval as Thursday night, and the after party is much more glamorous. New York seems to be trendier than L.A.; I guess being the fashion capitol of the east coast has its advantages.

We mingle, eat and drink. The crowd here is not as fake as L.A., definitely more intelligent. _Definitely not as much plastic, but still a lot of Botox._ Holding a conversation with a New Yorker is not so much about what the next big thing or project is, but tends to revolve around global responsibilities, art and culture and sometimes politics.

A few hours later, my feet hurt and I'm ready for my bed. Angela helps Jake and myself back to the limo and back to the hotel. Angela is on the floor below me, and Jake is just a few doors down from my room. We let Angela off at her floor, and then head one more up to ours. Jake escorts me to my door, I enter and immediately remove my shoes.

Just when I am about to unzip my dress, there is a knock at the door. It has to be Jake, wanting to gossip or talk about Tyler.

"Jake, I'm really tired. Can we gossip tomorrow?" I state loudly, walking to answer the door.

I open the door. _That's not Jake._ "Edward? What are you doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did I let you down? I hope not. Please make sure to check out a new story that is a collaboration between myself and luvrofink called The Good and The Bad. Chapter 1 is up and chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow. Bad Girl Bella-need I say more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.
> 
> If you didn't already know, I have the two of the most wonderful beta's, Colleen & Jessica, and even with them sending me blogs on learning about commas, I still don't know what hell I am doing.

BPOV

"Well, I'll just leave then," Edward jokes, moving down to pick up his bag on the floor.

"No," I blurt out, grabbing his arm to stop him. "I'm just surprised is all."

He moves closer, placing his body in the doorframe. "A good or bad surprise?" he smirks.

"Very good," I purr, grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. He crashes his lips to mine, pushing us back further into the room. My body immediately reacts to his presence, melting into his arms. I move my hands to his head, securing his mouth to mine. I lightly play with his hair and scratch his scalp, causing him to moan into my mouth.

I pull back and motion us back to the door to lock it. Once the door is locked we waddle back into the room, neither of us letting go. He drops his bags on the floor and takes my face in his hands.

"Did I make a mistake? I thought you would be glad to see me."

"Oh no, I'm very happy. No mistake. A very nice surprise," I gush.

"Good," he coos before kissing me again.

We move to the bed, and I remove my necklace while he works hard to remove my dress. I work equally as hard trying to remove his clothes. It's not long before we are both naked, lying on the bed kissing as his touches send fire through my body. I push him onto his back and straddle him. I look at him for a moment and cock my head to the side.

"My bag," he answers my silent question.

I hop off the bed and pad over to his bag. I place it on the dresser and look back at him.

"They should be towards the top," he states smirking, with his arms pulled back and his head resting in his hands. _Yummy!_

I turn back to the bag and open it up. On the top are not a box of condoms, but a light blue jewelry box. _Tiffany's._

"Edward, what did you do?"

He comes over to stand behind me, reaching around my waist to take the box from my hands. He unties the white bow, and opens the box for me to find an elegant silver necklace with a solitary emerald dangling at the center.

"Oh, Edward. It's gorgeous," I whisper.

He removes it from the box, unclasps it and puts it around my neck.

"I want you to have something to remind you of me," he whispers against my skin, kissing where his hands have left.

"I'm always thinking of you," I coo.

He pulls me back flush against his chest, rubbing his hard cock on my ass. I look back down to the bag and see the box of condoms. I grab the box, turn around and push him back to the bed.

We resume our position on the bed, Edward on his back with me straddling him. I grab a condom from the box, unwrap it and sheathe him. I lean down and kiss him sweetly before sitting back up and positioning myself over him. I grin and lower myself, taking him fully. I take a moment to be filled by him as he moves to raise his hips, while his hands are rubbing and kneading my flesh.

I slowly rock into him, using my knees as leverage to help me swivel my hips, adding more pleasure. He moans and his eyes close, enjoying the feeling of our joined bodies.

I increase my speed and place my hands on his chest to give some balance and resistance. He raises up his hips and thrusts in time with my rocking. His cock is in the exact place that I need it, hitting my sweet spot over and over again. It's never been like this before Edward. Our bodies fit together perfectly.

The delicious tightening in my stomach starts to form, curling and coiling, waiting to be released. By the look on his face I can tell he is concentrating, trying to pin point my signals that I'm going to come.

As I pant and start to sweat, my release comes, blinding my vision with white lights. I continue rocking to bring Edward to orgasm, his breathing heavy as my name falls from his lips.

The next morning, we are tangled in the sheets, talking softly to each other.

"Did Rose know that you were coming to New York?"

"No, only Emmett knows. He drove me to the airport," Edward explains.

"When are you flying back?"

"I take the red eye tonight."

"Well then, we better get you some breakfast. You're going to need your strength for your workout this afternoon," I state, wiggling my eyebrows.

We get out of bed and take quick showers before getting dressed to head out to find some breakfast. We exit my room holding hands, with Edward kissing my cheek. We enter the elevator and push the button for the lobby. We make our way to the front door and hail a cab. Edward takes me to a little French bakery, finding a little, secluded table in the back. We enjoy a breakfast of fresh fruit, some pastries and some much needed coffee.

We finish and pay the bill. Once we open the doors to leave the bakery, we might as well have opened the gates of hell. A million camera flashes are going off, with every paparazzo in the New York area calling our names. Edward grabs my hand, pulling me through the crowd and miraculously hails a cab. We hop in and head back to the hotel in silence.

He is holding me in the cab; my head is resting on his shoulder as he rubs my arm and places kisses on my head.

"Well, so much for our privacy now," I sigh.

"Don't worry. We're used to this. Just smile. We have nothing to hide," Edward encourages me.

He's right-we have nothing to hide, and it was only a couple of days ago that I was begging to yell out that he is mine. _Be careful what you wish for._

We arrive back at the hotel to a similar frenzy, but this time we have the hotel to help block the cameras.

We spend the rest of the day in my room, on and off the phone with Rose, who finally suggests that we might want to do an interview so we can put rumors to rest and get us some reprieve.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Edward concurs.

I walk over to Edward, who is sitting on the loveseat in my room, and sit down on his lap. "And what would you like to say in said interview?" I reach the nape of his neck and play with his soft hair.

"The truth. It's always the most boring," he starts. "I'll just state that you came on the show, and we've been dating ever since."

He hums and leans his head on my chest, pulling me closer, snuggling with me.

"Hmm, what media outlet?" I pose.

"How about we confirm _Entertainment Tonight_?"

"Lauren Sterling is in New York. I'm sure I could give her a call. E.T. would love for her to break a story like this," I suggest.

"How do you know Lauren?" Edward asks.

"We used to audition together, but my career took one path and hers took another. We've remained friends, though."

Edward squeezes me. "I'll do whatever you want, Beautiful."

I sigh, having to cease my Edward hair loving, and pull my phone out of my pocket and call Rose. She agrees and tells me to call Lauren myself. I scroll through my contacts and dial. She is beyond excited, mentioning something about the scoop of her career.

She suggests Edward and I come down to the studio for a quick interview. I change into one of the additional outfits that Alice packed, and Edward puts on a fresh button down and jeans. I get Angela to come up and help me with my hair and makeup. She informs me that the studio is sending a town car and asks if she needs to accompany us. I want to tell her no, but Rose would kill me if I didn't have someone there with me, so I tell Angela yes.

We finish up and head downstairs to the awaiting town car in the garage. I hate sneaking around, but there are some things that can't be avoided.

At the studio, Lauren is gracious and full of energy, just as I remember her. She is about my height and tone, and blond - very L.A. I was shocked when she landed the New York post, but excited that she was getting her big break.

She makes the interview very easy for us. She starts by talking to me alone about the movie premiere. Her questions turn to who escorted me to the studio. Edward steps out and joins us, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

After we wrap up, Lauren's producer is on the phone with Rose, who is demanding a digital copy of the final edited version to be sent to her for approval before airing tomorrow on the show. Shocked as shit as the producer is, he reluctantly agrees.

On our way back, we stop for a quick bite to eat at a small eatery. Angela seems a little nervous about the possibility of some camera men showing up, especially since she has never had to deal with this amount of attention for me before. Edward and I both assure her that it will be all right and to just smile, wave and ignore anything that is said. No reaction is the best reaction.

I snuggle against Edward on the way back the hotel, and I'm heartbroken that he is leaving and I won't see him until Tuesday. He sighs. _I only hope that he feels the same way._

We arrive at the hotel, head to my room, and I offer to give Edward a bath to help him relax before leaving for his flight. He eagerly agrees, chasing me to the large master bath in my room. _Thank God for large tubs._

Edward packs then kisses me, over and over again, before the phone rings letting us know that his town car is waiting down stairs in the garage. I walk him to the elevator and ride down with him before giving him one more passionate kiss goodbye.

I hug him tightly. "I'll see you on Tuesday night?" I ask quietly.

"Damn straight, Beautiful," he whispers in my ear. "Can you stay over when you return?"

"I believe so. I don't start training until Thursday, and the table reading is on Friday," I explain my schedule.

"Great," he states as he kisses me once more.

The doors open, and I let him exit before watching him walk away as the elevator doors close. I head back up to my room to find Jake sitting on the floor in front of my door.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bells," he pauses. "I thought that you could use some company."

"Yeah, I could. Wanna come in and watch a movie and gossip?"

Nodding his head, he stands up and enters the room with me.

The next day, Jake and I are whirled around to three different sets, starting at the butt crack of dawn. After which, we have an early dinner with some of the New York studio heads thanking us for the great job promoting the movie.

Rose calls between interviews letting me know that the quick piece from _E.T._ is great and should be well received.

It's late in the evening when we return to the hotel. My face hurts from smiling too much, and my feet are tired from wearing heels all day. I take a quick bath and head to bed. I'm pissed that not only do I not get to see the _E.T._ segment, but I only got to talk to Edward once during my rushing around all day. I also got to send him one text while I was in the bathroom during dinner.

I check the clock as I settle into the soft bed. Edward's show is coming on soon, so I turn on the T.V. to find the station that airs it. The show starts, and he is wearing the same tie that I gave him last week. _Damn, I need to get Alice to finish that bouquet._

I watch his intro, grinning at how cute he looks. He cracks some current event jokes and even mentions our rumor and the segment from _E.T._ It's not long before I'm nodding off to Edward dreamland.

The next morning, we are off again at the butt crack of dawn to another round of morning shows, before heading back to the hotel around mid-day to pack-up and check out. I order us some quick lunch through room service while I pack. Angela and Jake join me with their bags in tow right as the food arrives. We have just enough time to eat and head to the airport.

Once we are sitting on the plane, I relax, knowing it won't be long before I see Edward again. I snuggle into my seat and rest. _I'm going to need it for the night I have planned with Edward._

When we land, I rush to baggage claim to find Edward. I look around but I don't see him. Jake and Angela rush to catch up with me and finally make it to where I am standing looking like a lost child.

"Bells, he'll be here. Don't worry," Jake whispers from behind me.

I sigh and slump my shoulders. I drag myself over to the carousel that our luggage will come out from. Watching the board, I try not to think of what could be holding up Edward.

A man beside me, wearing a baseball cap and a black hoodie, asks me for the time. _What the hell buddy? You're in a fucking airport with clocks everywhere._

My phone buzzes in my hand. I look and see a new text from Edward. _How did I miss that?_

I state the time back to the man without looking up as I check the message.

_**Turn to your right.** _

I look up and turn to the right and see that the man is Edward. I giggle and put my phone back in my pocket before moving closer to Edward.

"Are you wearing a disguise for some reason?" I quietly ask.

"Well, um, it's worse here than it was in New York," Edward quietly explains.

"Oh no. Should I have Zafrina come get me and take me to your house?"

"She actually came and got me and is waiting for us."

I smile without staring too much at Edward. He returns the smile, keeping his head down and his hoodie pulled close.

I look over at Angela and Jake, smile and give a small wave.

Once my bags are in sight, Edward helps me grab them and carries them to the car for me. Right before we enter the car, Edward removes his hoodie and cap and embraces me in a warm hug before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Edward!" "Isabella!" A photographer shouts, running up to the car. Edward quickly pushes me inside before following me and closing the door behind us.

Zafrina climbs in the driver's seat and tears out of the parking lot.

"Are you okay back there?"

"Yes, thanks. Sorry for all of this, Zafrina," I apologize.

"No worries, Isabella. I'm just glad that you are back and safe."

"I couldn't agree more," Edward purrs in my ear, pulling me closer to him.

We arrive at Edward's house and Zafrina helps us out and gets my bags and brings them in for us. I hug her bye and tell her that I will see her later this week and to not worry about me.

Edward takes my bags to his room, and I inform him that I'm going to take a shower before bed.

"Care if I join you?" Edward wiggles his eyebrows.

"Only if you can rub my back," I request.

Edward races over to me, stripping out of his clothes on his way. He reaches me and shoves me in the bathroom where he puts us in the shower and gives me my request of rubbing my back, along with finger fucking me. After our playtime in the shower, we head to bed. We make love slowly, enjoying each other, before falling asleep tangled in each other's arms.

The next day is my only day off all week, so I decide that I'll lounge around Edward's house while he is at work.

"Here are some keys if you want to go anywhere," he tells me, handing me a key chain with a silver C that contains two keys. One is a small silver key and the other is a very large black trimmed key chain with a very familiar symbol on it.

"This one is for the house," he explains, showing me the smaller key. "And I got a new car recently, so no one will know that it's you or me," he explains. "It's an S400 Mercedes Hybrid, black with blacked out windows."

"Thanks, Edward. You really don't have to do this. I was going to have Rose and Alice bring some lunch over. Rose wants to talk with me anyway."

I kiss Edward and send him off to work. I stand in the doorway watching as he drives off, feeling a little like a housewife. _A girl can dream can't she?_

I piddle around the house and watch a movie while I wait for Rose and Alice bring lunch over. Alice arrives with bags in tow, bringing some fresh clothes and pictures of the tie bouquet that she has come up with for Edward.

"Oh, Alice, this is wonderful. Can you have one made up each month?" I ask.

The tie bouquet is an arrangement of wire stems, with colorful ties rolled and placed on the top of each wire, making each one look like a flower. She has thirty in the arrangement.

"Sure, I just need to put the call out for unique ties," Alice explains.

"Can you have this delivered on Monday?"

"Sure, sweetie."

We eat lunch, and Rose talks to me about some interesting phone calls and requests that she has received while I was in New York.

"Felix Volturi gave me his card after you left the after party, along with some lingering eyes," Rose starts. "I called him on Monday and we scheduled for you two to have a private lunch at his house on Monday. He wouldn't tell me what he wants to talk to you about, other than he has an opportunity coming up that he would like to see if you are interested in working with him on."

She sighs and shakes her head.

"What, Rose?" I ask.

"I just can't believe that he is calling on you. He only taps actors and actresses that he sees Oscar potential in. Why do you think he has worked with Liam so many times?"

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," I joke. Liam Engles is an award-winning actor that has appeared in five of Felix's movies, all of which winning Oscars for best movie, director and actor. It's a relationship that has been well rewarded.

"Don't joke, Bella. You know what Rose means. He's a serious director. He can bring you to another level," Alice interjects.

"Don't worry, I will take this meeting with Felix seriously. I know this could mean bigger things for me," I state. "I have my eyes on the prize, always have." _Nothing like something that is shiny and weighs 8.5 pounds to motivate an actress._

"Angela says you have the table reading on Friday. Are you nervous?" Rose inquires.

"Not really," I pause. "Just excited to be working with a large, well-known cast."

"Just be careful with James. I hear that he really takes on his characters," Rose warns me.

We talk a bit more. Alice gushes about Jasper and his actions to slowly woo her. He's courting her with dinner and dancing. They've only kissed chastely, but they're enjoying getting to know each other.

Rose, on the other hand, has been ignoring the ever-present hounding by Emmett.

"He thinks that if he pesters me enough that I'll just give in," Rose laughs.

"What the poor fucker forgets is that our dear Rose is the toughest agent in Hollywood," Alice adds.

We laugh at Emmett, and I remind myself to tell Edward later when he comes home.

The girls leave, and I take advantage of Edward's in-home gym. I stretch and put in a few miles on his treadmill. I finish, take a quick shower and fix Edward a light dinner of grilled chicken, summer veggies and some salad. I open the wine when Edward comes home. We eat dinner, talk, and make love until we run out of energy.

The next day, I borrow Edward's car to head off to my appointment with Benjamin to start my physical training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who is reading and putting this story on alert.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.
> 
> If you didn't already know, I have the two of the most wonderful beta's, Colleen & Jessica. If I took a shot for every time they corrected me on my comma usage, I would be piss-ass drunk right now. More at the bottom.

BPOV

"Push, B," Benjamin encourages me.

"Augh!"

"Come on, B. One more."

" _I….hate…you!_ "

I release the bar to Benjamin as I complete my last squat. My legs are burning, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I slowly raise my body that feels like complete shit.

"You did great, B. Saturday will be a piece of cake for you," Benjamin praises me.

"Saturday?" I hate to ask.

"Yep, we are going to take a little run."

"I bet that's not as easy as you make it sound."

He smiles at me and raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to defy the training schedule that he has setup for me.

"That's what I thought. I'll text you with directions." _Smug muscular asshole._

Benjamin leads me to the locker rooms so that I can shower and crawl back to Edward's house and collapse. I thought that I was a fit person. I run, I swim, I lift light weights, but Benjamin proves me wrong. He pushes my body to limits that I didn't know have. Within the first thirty minutes of his 'assessment' workout, my body was crying from the pain. _God, I need a massage._

This is why Rose set me up with Benjamin-because he is the best in Hollywood. I don't know what workouts he has planned for me, only that he wants me every other day this week for longer, intensive sessions, and everyday during filming for shorter workouts. He is planning on coming to the set to work with me everyday. _One of the perks of shooting in L.A._

Feeling a little better after my hot shower, I get dressed and leave the locker room to find Benjamin leaning against the wall with a huge bottle of water. Handing it to me, he smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just drink this and don't question my methods," he commands.

"Yes, Sir," I reply, snapping a salute to him. _I've been doing that a lot lately._

"I'll see you on Saturday at seven a.m." With that he turns and walks with me out to my car.

We say goodbye, and I head back to Edward's house. I make one detour, stopping at my apartment to pick up some more clothes and grab my bathing suit. Having access to the swimming pool and hot tub at Edward's house is the perfect way for me to relax and work out my sore muscles.

Once I'm back at Edwards, I change into my dark brown, tie bikini, that I consider mostly a barely-there bathing suit, but it does the job. I throw on one of Edward's t-shirts, then make a quick salad and a bowl of fruit, and bring them out to the patio along with my phone to check up on a few things. I text Edward to let him know that I'm back at his house and confirm that there aren't any problems with me using his pool. He replies back that he is just finishing the daily taping, tells me no, and that he will be home soon.

I call Angela to check on everything for the next couple of days. She is planning to join me for the table reading tomorrow and will be with me on the set during filming. _Everyone needs his or her own Angela._

I call Rose and ask her to put the digital copies of Edward's shows that I have missed on the secure website that she setup for her agency so that I access and watch them during my breaks.

I leisurely eat and relax, soaking in the warm California sun before standing to stretch, and moan with the pull of my sore muscles. I grab my hair band off my wrist and pull my hair back into a ponytail before diving into the deep end of the pool and swim the length of the pool underwater.

I swim a few laps before slowing down and grabbing one of the floats to lounge in the pool with. I relax and warm myself in the sun while floating around the pool. I must have dozed off a few times, for the next thing I hear is Edward's velvet voice.

"Mind if I join you?" Edward's voice breaks the silence of the pool. _Boy, that was quick._

"Yes, I think that would be advisable," I tell him, keeping my eyes closed while lounging face down on the float.

I hear some clinks on the patio table, then Edward taking his shoes off, and the padding of his feet.

_SPLASH!_

Edward soaks me with his cannonball, but I don't move, enjoying the relaxation of my sore muscles. I crack an eye and see him swimming over to me. He reaches up and pulls me off the float into his arms.

He gently kisses me on the forehead before asking, "Are you okay?" _He's worried._

"Yes, just….sore," I whisper.

"Oh, did Benjamin give you an assessment?"

"How do you know about his methods, and why didn't you _warn_ me?" I demand.

"I've had a few actors on the show who have used him and told me a few stories," Edward explains.

I wiggle my position to wrap my body around his, my legs locking behind his back. "Hmm, I believe I might have to torture you for that." I grind against him and bring my mouth to his neck, nipping and giving him little love bites.

"I'll take that threat and raise you some dinner, wine and a full body massage."

"Hmm, I'll put my chips in for that one," I say, bringing my mouth to his. We kiss, taking the time to enjoy each other's taste, moaning and mashing our bodies together while splashing some of the water around us.

I break our kissing when I remember something I need to tell him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you-Benjamin had my personal doctor, Dr. Banner, meet us before I started to give me a physical. I had him draw blood work and asked him to run some tests," I explain wiggling my eyebrows.

"Good," Edward coolly states. "I went to see my dad on Monday, and he did the same. I should have the results early next week."

We both smile at each other and continue our kissing. My hands rub the back of his neck and play with the wet hair on his head. _Edward wet, hmm_. He is delicious no matter what, but wet? Oh. My. Fuck. He is positively sinful.

We continue to kiss before slowing things down. We are still using protection and pool sex isn't on the agenda at the moment. _Maybe next week, that won't be a problem anymore._ As our kisses cease, Edward holds me closer and starts to rub my back in firm soothing circles.

"God, that feels so good," I moan.

I melt into his arms as he drags us from the shallow end over to the descending stairs in the pool. He turns and sits down, keeping me wrapped around his body. We are half way out of the water at this point, and I look down to see Edward wearing his boxers.

"Edward, did you not take the time to change into your bathing suit?"

"Seeing you in the pool, I couldn't take the time. Sorry, Beautiful," he replies, smirking.

I kiss him once and lay my head on his shoulder while he continues to rub my back.

"Hey, Beautiful?"

"Hmm," I lazily reply.

"Sunday, I'd like to take you to meet my parents."

_What!_

"Have you told them about us?" I ask.

"Well, when mom saw the segment from ET, she insisted that I bring you over for brunch on Sunday."

I lift my head and look into his pleading eyes. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared shitless to meet his parents. Even more scared that his mom is Esme Masen. She is a Hollywood legend, someone who I definitely look up to as a role model. _Oh, God, what if she hates me? Edward will dump me, and then what?_

"Um, sure?" I answer with a question.

"You don't sound very confident. What's wrong, Beautiful?" Edward coos.

I sigh. _Alright, you asked for the insecurities of a Hollywood actress, get ready, Mr. Cullen._ "Well…the thing is….I've never really met any parents of anyone I have dated….and….your Mom… _it's your Mom_ …what… what if she doesn't like me? I couldn't take it if she didn't like me. What would you do if she didn't like me? I mean, most people like me, I'm likeable, but these are your parents, and…. _it's your Mom,_ " I stumble quickly through my thoughts.

"Beautiful," kiss, "calm down," kiss, "she's just a regular person like anyone else. She retired from the Hollywood lifestyle shortly after I was born. She will like you; don't worry," Edward tells me in a calm voice.

"But my Dad, I might have to fight with him," he pauses. My eyes widen. "You know, cause he's a big flirt and all, and you're… _you_."

_He's joking. The fucker is smirking at me, laughing at my insecurities._

I smack his arm and try to untangle myself from him.

He grips me tighter and attacks my neck. I struggle a little, but not enough to get out. His lips travel up to my jaw, placing open-mouth kisses there, and finally reach my mouth.

"There is nothing to be worried about. I could really give a flying fuck what my parents think." He pauses to kiss me fully on the mouth.

"I'm a very selfish person. So in the end, it's what matters to me that is important. And you are what matters to me," he whispers against my lips.

"You matter to me, too," I agree with his statement.

We eventually get out of the pool and head inside for some dinner. Edward cooks and allows me to relax. I take the script out for _Not Worth Death_. I have read over the script about a dozen times, but it never hurts to go over it again, especially with the table reading being tomorrow.

We eat dinner, and I talk about the movie with Edward. I recognize how being with him helps me with some of my anxiety about everything starting tomorrow; meeting the cast and crew, going over everything, starting the process of bonding and forming that cohesive unit between everyone that helps in the filming process.

With such an ensemble cast, it is very important that we all work together. _Don't laugh, it can fucking happen._

After dinner, we clean up, and Edward brings me to the bedroom. We are standing at the edge of his bed, and he raises the t-shirt that I threw on when we came inside from the pool. He removes my bathing suit, grinning like a teenager as he pulls the ties on my bikini.

Once I'm naked, he tells me to lie face down on the bed. I relax on top of the covers and listen to Edward removing his clothes. He opens his bedside table and pulls something out before he climbs onto the bed and straddles my backside, resting his dick on my ass.

I hear him squirting something into his hands, rubbing them together before placing them on my back at my shoulders. Whatever he is using, it's warm like the sun on my skin was this afternoon while I was lounging in the pool.

"It's a warming massage oil. Just let me know if it's too much," he purrs, grinding his hardening cock on my ass.

I wiggle my ass a little in response. "I'll be sure to let you know."

Edward proceeds to work my shoulders, and then moves down to my sides, ghosting his fingers against my breasts and working my lower back, kneading the flesh until I'm moaning at every action of his skilled hands.

I can feel his cock at full mast, but just as I am ready to roll over and have my way with him, he moves forward and pins me down, working my arms. I relax even further, melting into the bed like a puddle of goo.

He works my arms from the tops of my shoulders to end of my fingers, pushing the negative energy out of my body. Then, he scoots down my body placing his body at my feet. I wiggle and tickle his balls a little.

"Stop that unless you don't want the rest of your massage," Edward warns.

I stop, and he starts on my ass, hitting some muscles that were pushed to their limits today when Benjamin had me doing multiple reps of squats, each time increasing the weight.

"Oh, God, that feels so good," I mumble.

He continues on my ass, moving slowly down to my hamstrings, then to the backs of my knees before hitting the most sensitive spot, my calves. He rubs the center, the sides, and kneads them like they are a piece of dough.

Keeping his hands on me, I can feel him hopping off the end of the bed.

"Fuck!" I groan as he works my feet.

I think at some point I might have passed out from the pleasure-pain release factor. The next thing I feel is the bed shift and Edward's warm arms pulling me back to him, spooning me.

I wake up a few hours later, thirsty as hell and still naked in Edward's arms. I quietly remove myself from the best place in the world, grab the t-shirt off the floor and pad to the kitchen to get some water.

Bringing the bottle of water back to the bedroom, I can't help but think how happy I am at this moment. I stand in the doorway and watch Edward sleeping peacefully on the bed. I can't believe that I'm here, in his house, in his bed, and that he wants me. _I've never been wanted before. It's nice._

He mumbles and turns over to stretch, hands feeling the bed beside him.

I giggle, and his head shoots up to see me standing in the doorway.

"Do you have a problem, Beautiful?"

"Nope, just enjoying the view," I purr, walking over to the edge of the bed.

I take another swig of the water and put the bottle on the nightstand. Edward rolls over and lifts the t-shirt off, wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me back onto the bed with him.

The next morning, I gather all my stuff, and Edward kisses me goodbye and sends me on my way.

I arrive at the studio, park and text Angela to find out where she is in the building. She is securing my trailer and is headed to the back lot to check it out. I text her back and tell her that I will be in the conference room.

Studio C is where we are rehearsing and will be shooting some of the film. Entering the conference room where we are table reading, I find several of the cast and crew, along with the director, writer and some of the producers standing around talking.

"Isabella! Wonderful, you're here," Irina purrs. She breaks her conversation and comes over to hug me.

Irina Adams is the screenplay writer for _Not Worth Death._ She is a tough-as-nails ex-cop that came to Hollywood to bring her knowledge and expertise to the big screen when movies pertained to law enforcement.

When I screen tested, I didn't know at the time that she specifically asked for me to come test for this role. She knew of my Dad and wanted whoever played this character to have a sense of importance when it comes to law enforcement.

She somehow also found out that I know how to shoot a gun, and since the character does a lot of shooting, she thought that I would be perfect for the part. I actually have a gun license and keep a few handguns in my safe at home. _Oh, I might want to tell Edward about those._

I'm not a marksmen or anything, but I do enjoy going to the firing range for target practice.

"Hi, Irina. How's everything going?" I ask, returning her hug.

"Just wonderful," she smirks.

"That bad?" I whisper.

"You have no idea," she whispers back. "Come, say hello to everyone." Irina has only been in Hollywood for about five years and is still getting used to the directors, the studios and the smoozing that goes on.

She leads me further into the room, straight for Eleazar Diego, the director. I greet him, and we move on to Kris Jaymes and Rob Tinson. Kris and Rob are another celebrity couple. With her coming from TV and him coming from Broadway, they make an interesting pair.

I see Embry Call and give him a big hug. We did a screen test together to make sure that we had the 'screen chemistry' that all those casting directors love so much. He is wonderful, and we connect well for our characters. I hate that he has such a small role in the film, but I hope that this might push him into larger roles.

As I meet a few more members of the crew and cast, I notice James Cam staring at me from across the room, not smiling, and giving off a generally creepy vibe with a more than serious look on his face. He's a little bit taller than me, stocky, and has long, blond hair that is pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He looks bloody awful, and dirty. I smile at him and offer a small wave. He replies with a smirk and a head nod.

I resume shaking a few hands and making introductions before taking my assigned seat at the table. As everyone is settling down, I see Angela come into the room. She comes over and stands against the wall behind me. I put my phone on silent and hand it over to her.

"If he calls, just text him and tell him I'll call him when I get a break. He should be shooting tonight's episode right now, and he knows that I'm here today," I quietly inform her.

"No problem. Checked out the trailer, all good. Is there anything that I can get for you?"

"Nope, got my water and script." I hold up the two to show her.

Eleazar clears his throat to take command of the room. He is sitting at the head of the table, with Irina to his left and the first director, Mike Newton, on his right. Mike stands up and proceeds to go around the room and introduces everyone sitting at the table. We all have little paper nameplates in front of each of us with our character's name underneath our actual name.

Stacks of papers with the shooting schedule make their way around the table. I glance at it quickly but hand it back to Angela for a more detailed review.

The room is full-grips, PA's, cameramen, third and fourth directors, stunt coordinators, and others are leaning against the walls surrounding the table. Mike starts right into the script, reading the scene directions as we all read our lines. About two hours into the script, we take a break and everyone bolts out of the room for the bathroom.

I end up in the stall next to Kris Jaymes. We haven't had much time to talk yet, but she seems like a cool lady. We look remarkably similar, long brown hair, petite build, but the major difference is that she has these amazing honey colored eyes. When I talk with her, I get lost looking at them. _Never can say that I don't pay attention to the details._

We both exit our stalls at the same time and step up to the sinks to wash our hands.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" she asks.

"Yep. So, you and Rob, huh?" I reply.

"Yep. We've been together for about two years, and this is the first movie that we get to work on together," she explains.

"Are you worried about being in the same working environment together?"

"Not really. More worried that the press will misuse this situation."

"I hear you on that," I offer as confirmation that I understand the pressures and misjudgments by the entertainment press.

We head back to the room and Angela hands me my phone. There is a text from Edward.

_**Hi, Beautiful. I know that you are at the table reading, but I just wanted to see what you are going to do for dinner.** _

I text him back, trying to hide the grin on my face.

**We are on a break right now, not sure yet. We have a few more hours to go. I'll call you as soon as I know. Miss you.**

I hand the phone back to Angela and we resume the table reading.

As we move along with the script, we all get into the grove of our characters, adding emotion and facial expressions while delivering our lines. I try and tear up when Embry is killed, but just can't seem to pull it off. _Definitely going to have to put my head in some bad places for that scene._

When James reads his lines, his voice drops to a rough and gritty sound. My body shivers at the sound. _God, I'm not looking forward to our scenes together._

We stop for lunch, at which point Eleazar demands that all the actors at the table stay and join him. I hear a few grumbles, mainly from James, but in the end, we all stay for lunch.

Kris and I talk some, and she tells me about some interesting stories that her and Rob have had with the press. It makes me grateful for taking control of the rumors and chasing them down right out of the gate. Since the airport, we really haven't seen much in the way of flashes or hearing our names screamed at us.

We finish lunch, and everyone returns so that we can begin the table reading again. We are over half way through the script. There are lots of stage directions on what on what we will be doing physically-running, hiding, acquiring guns, and discovering the plan that the terrorists have for the airport.

We come to the climax of the movie, where my character and James's character have a faceoff. We shoot at each other until we run out of bullets, and then proceed to have hand-to-hand combat where James basically beats the shit out of me. But I don't give up, and I continue to fight.

He leers at me as he delivers his lines. My voice shakes while delivering my lines, like my character's should in her situation, my body and mind naturally react to the coldness of his voice. His stare is unnerving, and I stare back at the page with the words that I have memorized to break the coldness.

As the scene progresses, my character regains her will to fight harder, and my voice grows stronger and louder until I am enraged and am almost shouting my lines back at him. Kris is sitting beside me and grabs my arm as I start to rise out of my chair. James and I are talking directly back and forth to each other, giving our best at the table reading. His voice drives me to react to him this way. I'm not sure if he is doing it on purpose.

The scene ends, and we are both left panting. I feel my face is flush and my body temperature has risen. I lean back in my seat and take a long drink of my water.

Mike finishes the stage direction, and we finish the table reading. I feel all the eyes in the room on me as I deliver my final lines.

Everyone claps and Eleazar stands to close-up the table reading. "Thank you everyone for coming today. I am pleased with the reactions to your characters, especially between Isabella and James. If we can get that kind of reaction out of you during shooting, this movie will be gold."

I look over at Irina, and she winks at me. I give her a gentle smile back.

"We will see everyone back here tomorrow for wardrobe and makeup testing."

With that, I stand and say bye to everyone. I exit the room, following Angela as she takes me to the back lot to see the trailer. Once we are there, we take a moment and sit down and breathe.

"Wow," Angela whispers.

"No shit," I reply.

"He is too intense. Do you think what they say about him is true?" she asks.

"About his taking on the persona of the role and living it until the movie is over? Yeah, I believe it. After that little display in there, there is no doubt in my mind."

"I'll make sure to coordinate with his assistant that the directors keep you two apart." Angela pulls out her Blackberry and makes notes.

I breathe a sigh of relief that she knows my thoughts. I want to keep distance between us. If he takes this role as serious as I think he will, he will be nothing but an ass, if not worse, to me.

I pull my phone out and call Edward. Hearing his voice is exactly what I need to calm me down.

"Hey, we're done."

" _You sound tired."_

"More mentally than anything. What did you have in mind for dinner?"

" _Jasper and Alice want us to join them for dinner. Are you up for it?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again to everyone for reading, reviewing and putting this on alert.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Twilight aren't mine, nor will they ever be.
> 
> A/N: Thanks to all that are reading and that have put this story on alert. One request, if you aren't old enough to by cigarettes legally, please don't read this.
> 
> What can I say, my lovely beta's, Colleen & Jessica, everyone should be jealous at how good you two are. More at the bottom.

BPOV

"Oh, this is too good. We have to invite Emmett and Rose," I request, perking up from my slump.

" _Sure, we could use some entertainment this evening."_

"You can say that again."

" _What's wrong, Beautiful?"_

"I'll talk to you about it later. I'll see you at your house in a little while."

We end our phone call, and Angela hands me the shooting schedule to review. Nothing too crazy, but it looks like I will be spending a lot of quality time in this trailer, with long days and little time to travel back and forth to where ever I might sleep.

Angela and I walk back to the parking lot, and we head off on our separate ways. I arrive back at the house to find Edward standing at the front door with a margarita in his hand.

"Oh, God, you're a lifesaver," I tell him taking the frosty glass rimmed in salt. "Hmm."

He takes my bag and pulls me into the house, drops the bag at the front door and takes me right out back to the patio. He sits down and pulls me into his lap.

"What happened today?" he inquires with more than a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's James Cam," I pause, sighing. "He stared at me the whole day, never really talking to anyone, and when it came to our big scene, we practically yelled at each other from across the table."

"Sorry to hear that, Beautiful. You know I'm always here for you to talk to." He pauses to kiss me. "Now, lets go get dressed and meet everyone for dinner."

Dinner is fun and proves to be very entertaining. Alice and Jasper are on one side of the table cooing over each other. Rose is ignoring Emmett, who eventually gives up and resorts to acting like a five-year-old doing everything to annoy Rose short of reaching over to pull her hair. We laugh, and everyone helps me forget about the odd day that I just had.

The next morning, the alarm goes off and I wake up, suddenly remembering that I'm about to go on a 'run' with Benjamin. _The boy is trying to kill me, I know it!_

I pull myself out of bed, refresh a little in the bathroom by splashing old water on my face, and throw on my running gear.

Edward grumbles about it being too early as I kiss him on the head. I grab a _Powerbar_ and some juice from the kitchen, before filling up my water bottle and leaving the house.

I meet Benjamin at a trail near the Hollywood sign. We stretch and then we proceed to run five miles through the rugged terrain. As I pant and curse Benjamin under my breath, he turns around and runs backwards in front of me, taunting me. _Smug coordinated asshole._

We finish the run around ten, and I drag my stiff, sweat-soaked body to the studio. I take a quick shower in my trailer and have Angela fill me in on anything new as I wolf-down a quick sandwich and some fruit before heading to the wardrobe trailer.

Stepping in, I find Kris finishing up. The one great thing about this movie is that the time line is one day, so I only have one outfit with several layers. The bad thing about this movie is that I'm going to be wearing the exact same outfit for the next six weeks.

"Hey, Kris."

"Hey, Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella," I correct.

"Will do," she states, making her way to the door. "Have fun with these guys." She leaves and I find myself in the trailer with three gay men.

The wardrobe crew has me try on several pairs of shirts and blouses, pairing them with slacks and jeans, making notes and taking digital pictures to show Eleazar and Irina later. They will decide my final outfit.

Next is makeup. They do a baseline on me, followed by applying different stages of dirt then blood. They continue to take pictures, which make my transformation look like time-lapse photography.

When they are done, my face looks like I have had the hell beaten out of me, but that is what will happen to my character. Angela is on the couch at one end of the trailer, and has been engrossed with phone calls and emails on her Blackberry since I started with makeup.

"What do you think, Angela?" I ask to get her attention and opinion.

She looks up and gasps, "Oh, Bella. You look…horrible. Just awful."

"Good, that's the point," I pause, smiling. "Great work, guys. Now let me go take a shower and wash all this out of my hair and off my face."

We leave the trailer and Angela, for some reason, places her hand on my back and rubs soothing circles there while walking me back to the trailer. It feels great since my body is stiff from sitting in the makeup chair for the past two hours and the ass kicking that Benjamin gave me this morning. I shower and change, thankful that I was able to get the gunk out of my hair.

I send Edward a text before I leave to make my way back to his house, and he replies that he will have dinner waiting. Entering Edward's house, I smell delicious Chinese food, which reminds me of our first evening together. I smile like a giddy teenager and follow the scent to find Edward in the kitchen plating our food.

_Cue drip._

Edward is sinful, wearing only his bathing suit that is hung way too fucking low on his hips, dipping just enough to see that bronze goodie trail. His hair is damp and he is barefoot.

"Are you dessert?" I ask, licking my lips.

"Would you like me to be?" he purrs.

"Well, you do look good enough to eat." I grin and swagger over to Edward and wrap my arms around him. I kiss him gently on the lips, sucking in his bottom lip as I pull way.

"Hmm, very good," I purr. Edward groans, places one of his hands on my head and pulls me back to his lips.

We eventually eat dinner, and then enjoy an evening swim. I tell Edward about my day, about the grueling run with Benjamin and the time in wardrobe and makeup.

"You should see the job they did on my face. I really look like someone beat the shit out of me," I explain.

"I wouldn't want to see that," Edward quietly states. He swims over to me and pulls me close to his body, hugging me tightly to him.

Suddenly, I realize that Edward is protective of me and that even in makeup, he would be affected by my appearance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," I whisper in his ear.

"It's just, I wouldn't know what to do if something actually happened to you. In just a short amount of time, you have come mean so much to me. I just can't bear to think of you in pain," he explains.

"I'll tell you what. I will do whatever it takes to not be in pain. Well, aside from what Benjamin has planned for me," I jest.

He smirks and gives a little laugh. We float around the pool some more before heading inside for a hot shower, some passionate sex and sleep.

Sunday morning, I get to sleep in, and my body is even stiffer from the excruciating run that Benjamin put me through yesterday. I moan and stretch and ignore looking at the clock on the bedside table. I feel Edward tighten his grip on me before moaning and rubbing his erection on my butt cheeks.

I don't waste the opportunity for morning sex with Edward. I lean back, arching my head and maneuver my neck to his lips, where he promptly attaches his mouth and proceeds to kiss my skin.

I take my free hand and snake it back in between us and stroke Edward. He moans against my skin sending vibrations through my body. I continue to stroke him and his free hand grabs my breast. He fondles it gently before moving to my nipple where he pulls and rolls my peak.

"Edward, get a condom please," I whisper my request.

He stops playing with my breast and leans over to his nightstand to retrieve a condom, hissing as I hold on and continue to stroke while his body is stretched. _Boy, I'll be glad when we can go bareback._

He rips open the package, and I release him long enough for him to roll the condom on. Once it is done, I lift my leg and grab his cock in between and pull to insert him. He thrusts and holds, waiting for my body to stretch and adjust. _Will I ever adjust to Edward?_

He only waits a few moments before pulling back out and starting a strong rhythm.

"Edward," I moan. He grunts in response.

I move my hips in time with his, my butt and his pelvic bone meeting with some force. He grabs my hip and moves his other hand to my shoulder that is against the mattress, holding onto my body, giving resistance to my body. He increases his rhythm and power behind each thrust. His hands grip harder and his mouth finds purchase on the base of my neck. My moaning becomes higher in pitch as my body is begging for breath. The heat flows on my skin and the tightness in my stomach starts to overflow. The sensations are overpowering as he sends my body into orgasm. He continues his powerful thrusts only a few more times before his orgasm hits.

"Can we wake up like this everyday, Beautiful?" he asks, panting heavily.

"Hmm, is that something we need to put in our schedules or just make it apart of our morning routine?"

"How about a morning habit?"

"Like I'm your drug or something?"

"Hmm, indeed you are, Beautiful," Edward purrs.

We eventually get out of bed, shower and leave to join his mother and father at their house for brunch.

Now, I really shouldn't call their house a house, cause it's not. It's a fucking estate. I've never seen anything like it before in Hollywood. They have land, which is rare. The house is located on the outside of town, secluded in the side of a mountain. There is a long drive to the house and once the forest parts, the house is centered on a mountainside landscape that is beyond picturesque.

We pull up and park in front of the house, and Edward comes around to let me out. He takes me by the hand and leads me into the front door.

"Mom, Dad?" he calls out as we walk through the house.

"In here, darling," the honey voice of Esme calls out.

We enter what I assume is the living room, and see Carlisle and Esme sitting closely on the couch, their faces turn to us as we enter.

Esme, in all her beauty, glares at me. _Oh, fuck._

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella Swan." He pulls me to stand by his side wrapping his arm protectively around my waist. Esme and Carlisle stand to greet me. Esme locks her body around Carlisle as he extends his hand to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Edward has told me much about you," Carlisle gushes.

"Thank you, nice to meet you, too," I politely respond.

Esme is still glaring at me. _Shit._

"Mom," Edward hisses under his breath.

I look at Edward and notice the looks that he and Esme are sharing. The room is suddenly much more tense than I would like.

"Could you point me to the restroom, please?" I ask no one in particular.

"I'll show you," Edward states, pulling me from the room and down the hallway. I can feel the daggers in my back.

He shows me to the restroom and kisses me gently on the cheek before shooing me inside and closing the door behind me. Once inside, I use the restroom and panic once I look in the mirror.

_Oh, God, Esme doesn't like me._

I pull my phone out of my purse and hit speed dial.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose answers hurriedly.

"I'm in Esme's house and she is shooting daggers at me. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" I whisper into the phone.

"Calm down. I don't know much about her, so you are sort of on your own here. Just be your normal, sweet self and she will fall in love with you," Rose encourages me.

"Right, sweet self," I repeat. "I'll call you later." I hang up, wash my hands and adjust myself to head back out.

I walk back the way I was lead in and find the living room empty. Hearing voices, I follow them and find everyone in the kitchen, food laid out and Carlisle pouring glasses of white wine for everyone.

The room is tense, like there has been a conversation about me since I left the three of them. Carlisle wordlessly hands me my glass, giving me a gentle smile. I take it and nod my thanks. Edward comes up to stand beside me and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close and leaning over to give me a kiss on my head.

The room is still quiet and Esme is still glaring in my direction. _Fuck!_

"What are we eating today? Everything looks wonderful," I chirp, trying to change the mood.

"We're having a variety of salads," Carlisle states, gesturing to all the items lying out on the island.

He hands me a plate and I begin to place some chicken salad as well as some fruit salad on it. I add some croissants and some vegetables. Edward is beside me filling his plate as well. Once we are done, he leads me out the back door to a brick-laid patio with a long glass table and an enormous umbrella that covers the entire table. There is a potted flower arrangement in the center of the table and place settings for four with linen place mats, napkins and silverware.

There are glasses of water with slices of lemon at each setting along with a pitcher of ice water with additional lemon slices floating in it on the table.

Edward leads me around to the other side of the table and pulls a chair out for me. I place my plate down before accepting the seat. Shortly after Edward sits, Esme and Carlisle make their way outside to join us at the table.

The conversation is light, mostly Carlisle asking questions about some of my projects. He seems fascinated with _Not Worth Death_ and the physical training that I am involved in.

"How on earth did they decide to cast you for this role? It is so different from the others that you have done," Carlisle questions.

"Well, Irina Adams, the screenwriter, found out about my knowledge of guns and my father, and brought me in for a screen test." Two seconds after that sentence comes out of my mouth I realize what the fuck I just said.

I turn and look at Edward who has that dear-in-the-headlight look. I hear Esme giggle, and Edward turns his attention to her. The silent conversation continues between the two.

"You have a knowledge of guns?" Edward croaks.

"Yes, my father, Charlie, is a retired marine, so it was engrained in me from birth to know how to handle a gun," I pause. "I have my gun license and practice at the gun range every now and then." _Nothing like being truthful, ha!_

Esme leans over to Carlisle and whispers something in his ear before standing and taking a few of our plates back into the house. She throws me a smirk before leaving.

Carlisle stands."I'll go help her with dessert."

I sigh, turn and look at Edward again who is staring at me with wonderment in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

"Yes."

"Are you freaked out about this?"

"No, actually, it's fucking hot," Edward growls. _Oh._

He leans over and nuzzles against my neck causing me to giggle. Esme's clears her throat, signaling that her and Carlisle have returned to the table.

Edward pulls back some, but is closer than he was a few moments ago.

"If you don't mind, I need to use the restroom again," I state standing. Edward stands and pulls my chair back for me, allowing me to ease back from the table. I make my way to the restroom and feel a little more relaxed than before. I still don't know what the deal is with Esme, but I am hoping that later Edward can shed some light on her behavior.

When I open the door, Esme is standing outside the restroom waiting.

"Isabella, could I have a private word with you?" she coldly requests.

_Fuck!_

"Um, sure."

She leads me down the hallway and opens the door to a room that must be either the study or a library. The room is very masculine, with deep colors, dark woods and lots of leather.

"I would like to be frank with you, since I don't believe in dragging this out any further. I don't think you are good for my son," she pointedly states.

_Well, don't beat around the bush, Esme. Tell me how you really feel. Geez._

"I'm sorry that you feel this way. But could you tell me what I might have done to help you draw this conclusion?"

"You're an actress, and no one in the business can be good for Edward. You will eventually break his heart after leaving him for the next flavor of the week." She smirks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Mother, what the hell are you doing?" Edward demands, interrupting me before I have a chance to give her a piece of my mind. I turn to see him standing in the doorway, looking furious.

"I was explaining to Isabella how she will leave you and break your heart," Esme coolly explains.

"How can you do that? You haven't even given her a chance," he pauses, shaking his head. "I'm not going to stay here and let you attack Bella."

Before I can say a proper goodbye, Edward grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room and out of the house. He ushers me into his car and drives us back to his house in silence. Parking in the garage, he turns off he engine and rests his head on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry. She thinks that she knows what is best for me, but she can't look past her own mistakes to see how happy you make me," he breathes.

I'm not sure what to tell Edward. I never really had a serious boyfriend, and there has never been anyone like Edward in my life, someone who consumes my body and soul. I simply place my hand on his back and rub soothing circles, hoping that my touch is enough to help him relax.

We eventually get out of the car and head into the house. We decide to spend the rest of the day relaxing and watching movies and sports. When Edward takes me to bed, he pours incredible emotion into our lovemaking. By the time we fall asleep, I feel worshipped and adored, and completely overcome with a sense of devotion from Edward.

The next morning I wake to find a text from Benjamin telling me to call him once I am done with breakfast. Edward laughs at me as he leaves for work, and I call to find out my fate.

"Hey, Benjamin. What form of torture do you have in store for me today?"

" _Doesn't Edward have a pool?" he inquires._

"Yes, why?"

" _Give me an address and I will be there in twenty minutes," he demands._

I sigh and give up the address for Edward's house.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later Benjamin is ringing the doorbell with a crate of items. He grins.

Two hours later, I'm sweating and waterlogged after having been put through a very punishing water workout. Benjamin pushes me to swim sprints, then used different sized medicine balls to do an exhausting set of reps using the water as resistance. The final task is retrieving rubber bricks at the bottom of the deep end. _What am I? A fucking lifeguard?_

After Benjamin leaves, I shower and groan as the soreness starts to set in from the workout. Alice sends over some dresses for me to choose from for my luncheon with Felix. Picking a light blue, A-line sundress, I dress and pair it with dark blue, strappy sandals, and place my emerald that Edward gave me in New York around my neck. I put on minimal makeup, choosing to stay as natural as possible.

I put my wet hair in a bun, put my sunglasses on and head out the door.

I pull up to the gate at Felix Volturi's house and press the buzzer at the end of the drive. Without as much as a voice asking who I was or what I was there for, the gates open. I take the driveway slow, watching and waiting to see the house. After a few minutes, I come to a stop in front of a very large Hollywood-style mansion.

This is the same type of mansion that you think of when you think of the Hollywood elite, stone circular driveway with an oversized fountain centered in it, white stucco and stone front, detached four-car garage, and manicured landscaping that makes you want to touch it to make sure that it was real and not some prop.

I park and step out of the car, looking at the house as I approach the front door. _Hmm, it looks bigger outside of the car._

Before I even reach for the doorbell, the front door swings open and I am enveloped into Felix's embrace.

"Isabella! I'm so glad that you are alright," Felix loudly exclaims.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I be alright?" I ask, wondering what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the ending there.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Let me know what you think.


End file.
